Le dernier combat de Harry Potter
by potterpau2000
Summary: Harry entre en 7ème année, course au horcruxes, amour, amitié, découverte... Venez découvrir ... une vision du tome 7!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, voici une fiction de Tati 11 qui l'a entièrement écrite! Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de poster ici mais c'est à elle qu'on doit cette super histoire! Tout les personnages sont à J.K Rowling bien sur! Je pense que je posterais une à deux suites par semaines. Voilà déjà le premier chapitre et n'oubliez pas de mettre quelques comm..._

**Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire**

Sur la lune couraient de sombres nuages ; aussi sombres que l'humeur du jeune homme qui les contemplait depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre.  
Un profond désespoir l'habitait, Harry Potter se sentait le plus isolé qu'il fût possible de l'être devant l'imminence de son 17e anniversaire.  
« Je vais être majeur, et tout le monde s'en moque ! », murmura-t-il, en déglutissant péniblement.  
Cet instant qui, pour le commun des Moldus, aurait pu sembler excitant, refroidissait considérablement l'esprit de ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille. Ce soir, il quitterait la seule famille qui l'ait- si mal – accueillie. Pour une fois, sa valise était soigneusement bouclée. Plus aucun grimoire ou parchemin ne traînait sur le sol ; sa chouette – la magnifique Hedwige, blanche comme neige -, dormait sagement dans sa cage.  
« J'avais espéré au moins un signe… Quelque chose qui… me parle de vous… cher Dumbledore ! »  
Harry essuya une larme furtive d'un revers de doigt sous ses lunettes et se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur ce lit où il ne dormirait plus jamais.  
Au loin, un carillon égrena les douze coups de minuit. Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa, saisit sa valise d'une main, de l'autre la cage de l'oiseau qui hulula faiblement sous la secousse. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il posa la cage pour saisir la poignée et s'étonna en voyant celle-ci s'incliner. Sa tante Pétunia, jetant un regard effrayé derrière elle, s'engouffra dans la pièce.  
« Harry ! Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû, depuis longtemps, te dire… Te témoigner plus… d'affection. Tu as les yeux de Lily, tu le sais sûrement. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'est vrai, parce que… j'étais jalouse ! Elle savait faire tant de chose, et moi pas. Ton oncle a exigé que tout ce qui avait trait à des pouvoirs doive être banni de cette maison. J'ai respecté sa volonté, et je m'en excuse. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, tiens ! »   
Elle fourra un paquet grossièrement emballé dans la main du jeune homme ahuri.  
« Ouvre-le quand tu seras à l'abri. Je suppose que tu sais où aller, et… »   
Venant d'en bas, une voix tonna :  
« Pétunia ! Que fabriques-tu là-haut ? Descends, ton émission favorite va commencer. »  
La tante, sursautant en ouvrant des yeux paniqués, étreignit brièvement Harry.   
« Prends soin de toi. Si tu as des ennuis, reviens, je m'arrangerai. »  
Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Harry complètement déboussolé.   
Un instant plus tard, Harry se tenait dans l'entrée du salon où ses parents d'accueil regardaient la télévision en compagnie de l'énorme cousin Dudley avachi sur le divan.   
L'entendant arriver, sa tante Pétunia se dressa d'un bond.  
« Tu pars… Vraiment ? »  
Harry, une boule étrangement dérangeante dans la gorge, se contenta d'opiner.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pétunia ? Laisse cette vermine, et rassieds-toi ! »  
Levant des yeux embués sur son neveu, Pétunia baissa la tête et retomba sur le divan.  
« Bon débarras ! », rit Dudley en se bourrant de chips tout en échangeant un regard de connivence avec son père qui le lui rendit avec un grand sourire.  
Harry, haussant brièvement les épaules, se tourna vers la sortie.

Seul, sur le trottoir, Harry s'assit en posant ses bagages à côté de lui. Il sourit tristement à sa chouette qui oscillait un peu sur son perchoir :  
« Tu crois que le Magicobus arrivera bientôt ? »   
Un doux hululement lui répondit sans qu'Hedwige n'ouvre les yeux. Harry soupira, prêt à prendre son mal en patience. Deux minutes plus tard, le bus à double impériale se matérialisant devant lui, le jeune homme rassembla son paquetage pour se présenter à la porte.  
« Harry Potter ! s'exclama le jeune contrôleur boutonneux. Quelle veine ! Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? »  
Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer ce garçon qui, par l'inefficacité du ministère, s'était retrouvé à la prison d'Azkaban. Heureusement, ce mauvais moment ne semblait pas avoir affecté sa naturelle bonne humeur.  
« Salut, Stan ! Square Grimmaurd, s'il vous plaît. » Dit Harry en grimpant.  
Il posa sa valise pour chercher la monnaie de sa course qu'il régla avant de se charger et de se diriger vers une banquette acceptable où il se posa. Deux seules personnes employaient la ligne, cette nuit : c'était parfait. Leur jetant un œil vague, Harry tressaillit en avisant une petite boulotte qui somnolait le nez sur son opulente poitrine ; il aurait juré que la fourrure qui lui ornait le sommet du crâne l'avait dévisagé un bref instant. Etait-ce un animal… vivant ? L'homme, par contre, n'éveilla pas sa naturelle curiosité. Nul ne lui prêtant attention, Harry s'installa, et regarda défiler le paysage avec, au cœur, un douloureux pincement. Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur, n'avait rien perdu de sa spectaculaire façon de conduire. Harry faillit regretter ce moyen de locomotion tant les changements de directions brutaux malmenaient ses entrailles. Après plusieurs « Bang ! » de déplacements vertigineux, il en vint à remercier son oncle de l'avoir, une fois de plus, privé de dîner ce soir-là, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit Stan crier :  
« Harry Potter, votre arrêt ! »   
Attrapant cage et valise, le passager courut vers la porte ouverte.  
« Merci ! » cria-t-il alors que la porte déjà se refermait.  
À nouveau seul, Harry regarda le magicobus s'éloigner puis disparaître. Soupirant, il s'orienta résolument vers la façade des immeubles de ce quartier. C'était là, entre le N°11 et 13. Il battit des cils en se remémorant la formule jadis lue sur un bout de papier écrit de la main de son mentor :  
« 12, square Grimmaurd », souffla-t-il. »  
Au même instant la porte d'un immeuble crasseux se matérialisa. Sans hésiter, Harry gravit les marches du perron et poussa la poignée reptilienne, se retrouvant dans le même hall poussiéreux et humide qu'il avait découvert deux ans plus tôt. Cette atmosphère sinistre, loin de l'effrayer, lui parut rassurante. Il avança sans faillir vers la porte du bout qui s'ouvrit largement dès qu'il la poussa.  
« Surprise ! » s'écria joyeusement la bande réunie.   
Ému, Harry contempla les hôtes présents. La famille Weasley était largement représentée ; Hermione Granger – son amie de toujours – se précipita pour l'embrasser sur les joues, et Ron – son meilleur ami – lui donna une accolade fougueuse :  
« Tire pas cette tête ! Attends de voir les cadeaux qu'on t'a réservés ! »  
Légèrement déboussolé par cet accueil inattendu, Harry ne pouvait cependant détacher son regard de Ginny, la soeur de Ron qui se tenait en retrait avec un timide sourire aux lèvres. Que c'était bête ! Ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble, si peu de temps auparavant ; maintenant…  
« Bon anniversaire, Harry ! dit Ginny en s'avançant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. J'espère que la surprise te plaît ? »   
Harry, trop ému, ne put que hocher la tête, positivement. Mrs Weasley ne lui donna pas, du reste, l'occasion de s'attendrir davantage. Le saisissant par la manche après l'avoir débarrassé de la cage et de la valise, elle l'entraîna vers le salon où un grand buffet les attendait ainsi que d'autres membres de la réunion. Le jeune homme eut droit aux accolades de certains professeurs de son école dont, la nouvelle directrice, Mrs McGonagall en personne :  
« J'aimerais vous parler dès que possible, Potter ! », lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Suivirent les étreintes de Hagrid – qui avait bien des difficultés à se mouvoir dans cette pièce au plafond bas -, de Fleur Delacour – rayonnante au bras d'un Bill affreusement balafré – et de Tonks dont les cheveux roses contrastaient étrangement avec le teint gris du professeur Lupin auquel elle s'agrippait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Mrs Weasley faisant apparaître un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, tous entonnèrent le chant de circonstance qui laissa Harry mi-embarrassé mi- révolté.  
« Merci ! Conclut-il assez gauchement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle fête ; je… »  
Hermione lui coupa la parole en lui prenant la main pour le conduire vers la table où reposaient une quantité impressionnante de lettres et paquets.  
« Ils sont arrivés via les Patronus des expéditeurs ! C'est un gage de confiance indéfectible ! Tu peux les lire sans risque »   
Devant cet étalage, Harry se pinça les lèvres d'embarras. Par où commencer ? Il avança une main hésitante au-dessus du tas et, sans le vouloir, celle-ci s'arrêta sur une enveloppe en apparence banale. Il la saisit et la déplia immédiatement, en lisant avidement le contenu.

L'assemblée, le dévisageant, s'interrogea sur la réaction du garçon qui, à mesure de sa lecture, se décomposait.   
« Non ! Cria Ginny. Si c'est de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut…   
- C'est de lui ? S'épouvanta Hermione. Jette-la au feu.  
- C'est de … C'est tellement… ! »  
Sans plus de commentaires, il empocha la lettre en affichant un grand sourire qui rassura tout le monde. Enfin serein, il déballa ses cadeaux. Outre le chandail de Mrs Weasley – assez réussi, il est vrai -, un livre d'arithmancie d'Hermione – qu'il n'ouvrirait probablement jamais -, la plumfol offerte par Ron l'amusa beaucoup. Elle avait la particularité d'écrire seule, sous la dictée de son possesseur mais, puisqu'elle venait du magasin de Fred et Georges, elle traduisait instantanément toute vérité en mensonge. Ainsi, quand Harry lui commanda d'écrire « Merci, Ron pour ta bonne idée », elle écrivit : « Tu ne t'es pas foulé, Ron ! ». Le cadeau des jumeaux farceurs, par contre, l'embarrassa profondément. De prime abord, il s'agissait d'une simple paire de lunettes ; l'ennui, c'est que quand Harry les chaussa, il demeura tellement pantois que ses amis s'intriguèrent à nouveau. Très vite, Harry les ôta et les rangea dans leur étui.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, pour tirer cette tête ? s'informa Ron »  
Harry bredouilla une vague réponse car jamais il n'oserait avouer qu'il venait d'observer toute l'assemblée… en sous-vêtements !  
Mrs Weasley mit fin à son trouble en invitant tout le monde à se servir au buffet. Dans une ambiance joyeuse, tous se régalèrent de la variété des mets présentés. La baguette de Molly avait dû chauffer pour préparer un tel banquet. Il y avait de tout, pour tous les goûts : du poulet rôti en passant par de succulentes potées, des brochettes, des saucisses ainsi qu'une foule de salades. L'heure avançant, la fatigue se fit ressentir et, bientôt, les invités se dispersèrent au compte-gouttes afin d'éviter d'alerter le voisinage moldu par un départ massif. Les derniers à sortir furent Tonks, Lupin et Mrs McGonagall qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de s'isoler avec Harry pendant la soirée, sans en trouver l'occasion. Dans le corridor où Harry raccompagnait ses hôtes, elle se laissa distancer par le couple, et retint Harry en arrière.  
« Je suis venue spécialement pour vous prier de revenir à l'école, Potter ! Votre décision nous a…  
- Je rentre ! Affirma Harry avec un grand sourire. J'ai… beaucoup réfléchi. Merci de vous être dérangée, professeur… Mme la directrice. »  
Mrs McGonagall parut surprise puis ravie. Elle hocha la tête de satisfaction, tapota le bras du jeune homme qui la reconduisit à l'entrée où Lupin et Tonks patientaient. Après un geste d'adieu, Harry referma la porte, et revint au salon où Ginny, sa mère et Hermione, distribuaient des coups de baguette afin de rendre à la pièce ordre et netteté tandis que Ron et son père enfilaient rapidement les derniers vestiges du gâteau.  
« Alors Harry, demanda Mr Weasley en avalant sa bouchée, heureux d'être ton propre maître ?  
- Je ne sais pas… enfin, oui, je crois ! Ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds chez mon oncle est sans doute le plus grand changement satisfaisant pour l'instant. Il désinfectera sûrement ma chambre de fond en comble avant d'y caser le fourbi de big D.  
- Tu vas vraiment habiter tout seul, ici ? S'informa Hermione en regardant les murs aux couleurs ternies.  
- Tu devras faire des restaurations ! Je connais d'excellents sorciers, très doués pour les aménagements intérieurs.  
- Merci, Mrs Weasley, c'est une très bonne idée et… Merci aussi pour cette fête.  
- Puisque tout est pratiquement en ordre, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de monter ? Harry, j'ai pris sur moi d'aménager quatre chambres en haut ; tu seras seul à moins que tu ne préfères… »  
Harry assura que cela lui convenait tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de ses amis.  
« Montez vous coucher ! dit Ginny à ses parents. Nous rangerons facilement le reste. »  
Les parents ne se formalisèrent pas de ce brutal évincement, et sortirent après avoir embrassé les quatre jeunes gens.   
Dès que la porte se referma, Hermione fonça :  
« Cette lettre, c'était de qui ? »  
Pressé par le trio, Harry sortit le document un peu froissé qu'il aplatit presque tendrement avant de le présenter aux yeux avides de ses amis.

« Mon très cher Harry, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que mon temps sur Terre est révolu. Ne sois pas triste puisqu'il nous reste la possibilité de nous entretenir via le tableau de mon bureau. Évidemment, cela implique que tu doives revenir à Poudlard. Il est d'ailleurs très important que tu achèves ce cycle ; tes connaissances sont déjà étendues mais, pour le travail qui t'attend, cette septième année est indispensable. Sois très prudent dans tes déplacements hors de l'école, et ne fais confiance qu'à tes plus chers amis. À très bientôt, à Poudlard, ton ancien directeur, et ami, Albus Dumbledore.  
P.S : Je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau d'anniversaire, à Poudlard. »

La lecture de cette lettre d'outre-tombe jeta un trouble parmi les jeunes gens. Hermione et Ginny avaient des larmes dans les yeux et le menton de Ron tremblait singulièrement.  
« Ben, mon vieux, souffla-t-il. Il savait donc…  
- Manifestement, oui ! Couina Hermione d'une voix altérée par l'émotion. C'était un très grand sorcier. Il a dû prévoir que…  
- Rogue se retournerait contre lui, ce traître ! Grinça Harry que cette seule évocation du nom honni rendait furieux. Quand je l'aurai devant moi… C'est lui qui me suppliera de l'épargner.  
- Vas-tu obéir à Dumbledore, Harry ?  
- Évidemment, Ginny ! Sans son soutien, je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon de débusquer les Horcruxes et Voldemort.  
- Je te jure que j'ai essayé de traduire ces initiales, mais…  
Hermione fut interrompue par la voix de Molly qui leur criait de monter. Hélas… cela déclencha l'effroyable sermon du portrait de Mrs Black :  
« ENCORE CETTE VERMINE CHEZ MOI ! Comment osez-vous souiller mon seuil avec du sang-de… »  
Tout s'arrêta brutalement alors que le quatuor arrivait dans le hall pour voir le père de Ron, en pyjama à rayures, refermer les tentures sur l'horrible tableau.  
« Désolé, Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas encore parvenu à l'enlever, cette glu perpétuelle est tenace et…  
- Ce n'est rien, Mr Weasley, je finirai par… m'habituer. »  
Néanmoins, cet intermède affecta à nouveau l'humeur du jeune homme. Ici avait vécu Sirius Black, son parrain tant aimé, celui avec qui il aurait désiré vivre si cette Bellatrix Lestrange – sa propre cousine – ne l'avait abattu froidement lors d'un terrible duel. D'abord Sirius, à présent Dumbledore ! Le poids de la solitude s'abattit sur Harry dont le dos se voûta légèrement.  
« Hé ! Le secoua Hermione. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes-là, nous ! »  
Sursautant, Harry bredouilla :   
« Tu as étudié la Légilimancie pendant les vacances ?  
- Un peu, pour m'amuser ! Mais tu es tellement transparent, parfois. Allez, on y va, sinon Mrs Black risque de se réveiller avec les nouveaux cris de Mrs Weasley ! »  
Le moral un peu rehaussé, Harry approuva en esquissant un sourire.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry goûta la solitude après toutes ces effervescences. Hedwige, sagement dans sa cage, ne s'éveilla pas au bruit qu'il fit en s'installant. Ce renflement dans sa poche le tracassait. Qu'est-ce que Pétunia lui avait donc confié ? Des factures en retard de paiement pour son séjour chez elle ? Des lettres prouvant tous les manquements de Harry dans ses devoirs familiaux, au fil des ans ?  
À l'abri… Oui ; le jeune homme éprouvait suffisamment de quiétude pour se détendre ; donc, d'un geste volontaire, il exhiba le paquet de sa tante, et le déballa.   
Des lettres ! Une telle quantité qu'un instant la tête lui tourna. Rapidement, il déplia les parchemins et lut avidement.  
« Vous ne respectez pas vos engagements !  
- Comment osez-vous traiter Harry de cette façon ?  
- Si vous refusez d'instruire cet enfant sur ces origines, je viendrai personnellement vous en demander les raisons.  
-Si vous m'y obligez, la prochaine lettre vous explosera au visage.»  
Toutes étaient de Dumbledore. Le cœur de Harry se contracta douloureusement.  
Ainsi, sa tante, en dépit des avertissements multiples, l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance. Elle était jalouse des pouvoirs de Lily – de son propre aveu – et sa rancœur retombait sur lui. S'il avait su, plus tôt, sa destinée en aurait-elle été affectée ?   
Abruti par toutes ces révélations, et les questions qu'elles soulevaient, il mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Quand, au matin, Harry gagna la cuisine, il se sentit un peu gêné d'être le dernier à être descendu. Mrs Weasley se précipita aussitôt sur lui :  
« Assieds-toi, mon chéri ! As-tu bien dormi ? Que désires-tu, des œufs, des flakes, des toasts ? »  
Harry optant pour des œufs, il s'assit à la table où les autres papotaient avec animation.  
« Tu seras ravissante en or pâle ! Insistait Fleur devant une Ginny fermée. Bien sûr, Gabrielle aurait désiré du rose, mais…  
- Avec mes cheveux carotte, cela aurait fait tache, je suppose ! Pourquoi pas du bleu ? Sa tignasse blonde s'en accordera autant que la mienne, non ?  
- Du bleu… réfléchit Fleur en papillonnant de ses longs cils, pourquoi pas ? C'est une excellente idée ! Je vais immédiatement communiquer le changement à ma mère, elle sera ravie. »  
Fleur se leva précipitamment pour s'éclipser vers l'étage, suivie de l'œil attendri de Molly.  
« Cette Fleur… Comment ai-je pu… »  
Mrs Weasley secoua brièvement la tête, et revint poser son regard sur Harry pour, très vite, d'un coup de baguette, commander aux œufs de se briser au dessus de la poêle chauffée.  
« Leurs noces seront célébrées dans trois jours ! Soupira Molly. Je ne sais pas où je vais trouver le temps de planifier les derniers détails. Tous ces invités et…  
- Les parents de Fleur se sont montrés d'une extrême générosité, releva le père de Ron. Si tu consentais à…  
- Comment veux-tu que je leur délègue ces formalités ? Heureusement que nos lois imposent aux filles de suivre leur mari, autrement nous aurions été obligés de transplaner jusque-là ; Tu nous imagines, tous, en France ? »  
Harry s'évada de ces considérations protocolaires lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny. Le pincement désagréable qu'il ressentit au creux de la poitrine le contraignit à se plonger vivement dans le bol de café que lui avait servi machinalement Mrs Weasley. Il engloutit son petit déjeuner, emmuré dans le chaos de ses idées, ne prêtant qu'une oreille éteinte au ronronnement des autres convives. Ce ne fut qu'au coup de pied que lui décrocha Hermione que Harry sortit de ses tumultes internes :  
« Hein ? Que…  
- Mrs Weasley te demande si, oui ou non, tu rentres au Terrier avec les autres, murmura très vite la jeune fille.  
- Je… Je ne crois pas, non ! J'aimerais…  
- Rester seul un moment ! Compléta Molly, compatissante. Il est vrai qu'avec les préparatifs de mariage, nous allons tous être débordés, et toi… chamboulé ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, au calme. C'est ce que nous avions prévu, n'est-ce pas, Arthur. »  
Mr Weasley, absorbé jusqu'alors par la Gazette du Sorcier, releva brusquement la tête pour approuver vivement, malgré un air de profonde incompréhension.  
« Néanmoins, poursuivit sa femme, nous avons pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te serait salutaire. Aussi, si Hermione le désire, elle pourra rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous venions vous chercher pour les noces. Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
Cette déclaration ne passa pas sans effet : Hermione sursauta, Ron tourna un visage ahuri vers sa mère et Ginny fronça méchamment les sourcils. Harry, lui, se tassa sur son siège :  
« Je crois pouvoir me débrouiller sans l'aide de personne.  
- Molly n'a pas tord, Harry. Cette maison est si pleine de souvenirs ! À deux, ce sera plus facile à supporter. Vous êtes des adultes, à présent ; donc, suffisamment mûrs pour connaître… »  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un bref regard embarrassé puis Harry toussota :  
« À moins que cela ne t'ennuie, Hermione, je serai content que tu restes. »  
D'un même mouvement, Ron et Ginny se repoussèrent leur chaise pour rapidement quitter les lieux, la mine aussi boudeuse l'un que l'autre.  
« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Souffla Harry, médusé. »  
Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui reprit la lecture de sa propre édition de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lorsque la porte du hall se referma sur le dernier Weasley, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.  
« J'espère que tu as compris ?  
- Euh… Que Ron et Ginny nous font la tête parce que nous n'allons pas avec eux ?  
- C'est ça, rit le jeune fille, et autre chose aussi : nous ne pouvions pas les accompagner ; c'est une histoire de famille ! Molly est très diplomate, elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire directement, mais elle va avoir suffisamment de travail sans deux hôtes supplémentaires qui…  
- Ne sont pas de leur famille ! Opina Harry, à moitié satisfait. Mais pourquoi… »   
Ils avaient rejoint la cuisine où Hermione s'empressa de lui fourrer sous le nez un article qui lui coupa sa question.

« La librairie Fleury et Bott ravagée par les flammes ! Un feu résistant à l'Aguamenti a complètement détruit cette librairie bien connue du chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer mais la perte matérielle est telle que l'on se demande où nos chers étudiants vont pouvoir se procurer les livres nécessaires à leur instruction. Des mesures exceptionnelles seront mises en place a assuré le ministre Scrimgeour afin que la rentrée scolaire se passe au mieux. Suite en page 5 »

Harry feuilleta le journal pour y lire avidement la suite, puis le referma.   
« Pas un mot sur l'enquête ! J'ai épluché tous les articles depuis le début des vacances et je n'y ai relevé que de très vagues allusions à la poursuite de Rogue. Tu crois qu'ils le cherchent vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Un crime pareil ne peut rester impuni. Malheureusement… Tu étais le seul témoin, et tout le monde connaît ton aversion pour Rogue, donc…  
- On ne me croit pas ? S'étrangla Harry. C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? Ils ont pourtant eu la preuve que j'ai toujours, toujours, dit la vérité ! Déjà au retour de Voldemort, on m'a fait passer pour un menteur ; j'aurais cru obtenir plus de crédit cette fois. Et puis, s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourquoi a-t-il disparu de la circulation ?  
- Cela prouve que ton témoignage a quand même du poids ! Il n'a certainement pas envie de voir Azkaban de plus près.   
- Il y serait pourtant en excellente compagnie, d'autant que la plupart des détraqueurs ont déserté les rangs. »   
Rageur, Harry expédia le journal dans un coin. Hermione, voyant son humeur, se mordit la lèvre à la recherche d'une diversion :  
« Nous sommes très contents de ta décision de terminer tes études. Tu y reprendras les cours de l'A.D, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis persuadée que de nombreux élèves voudront y participer, surtout après ce combat qui… »  
La jeune fille, navrée, constata sa maladresse : Harry paraissait encore plus furieux. D'un haussement d'épaules, il sortit sans un mot.

Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre le reste de la matinée. Ce n'est qu'au grattement timide à sa porte qu'il émergea de ses pensées.  
« Je peux entrer ? demanda Hermione de l'autre côté.  
- Bien sûr que tu peux ! »  
Passant la tête dans l'ouverture, Hermione s'avança :  
« Je nous ai préparé à déjeuner. Veux-tu… ? »  
D'un sourire amer, Harry se leva de son lit pour suivre la jeune fille dans l'escalier.  
« Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, ces temps-ci.  
- On aurait les nerfs à vif pour moins que ça ! Un bon repas, te changera les idées. Enfin… quand je dis bon, j'espère surtout qu'il sera mangeable. »  
Harry n'eut pas longtemps à s'interroger sur les talents culinaires de son amie. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la sorte de ragoût qui dégageait une odeur étrange dans la marmite posée sur l'antique cuisinière.  
« C'est raté ! Incroyable, non ? Moi qui réussis des potions complexes, je suis incapable de faire un simple hachis Parmentier !  
- Parce que c'est censé en être un ?  
- Oh, ça va, ne rigole pas ! »   
D'un coup de baguette, Hermione volatilisa la mixture, et fit apparaître des sandwiches qui, s'ils étaient légèrement baveux, n'en furent pas moins comestibles.   
Hermione, voulant distraire Harry, lui raconta ses vacances avec ses parents. Elle revenait d'un safari photo au Kenya où elle s'était beaucoup plue.  
« Et toi, chez les Dursley ? Pas trop dur ?  
- La routine. Je me demande encore pourquoi ma tante a tenu à m'embrasser avant que je parte.   
- Le remords ? Après toutes ces années, tu es le seul lien qui la rattache à sa sœur. »  
Changeant brusquement de sujet, elle dit :  
« Pour cet après-midi, que dirais-tu de faire un peu de ménage ? Molly a paré au plus pressé, mais il y a encore de nombreuses pièces à nettoyer. »  
Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'occuper, Harry accepta. Pourtant, quand il la vit se diriger vers la porte menant à la chaudière, il fronça les sourcils.  
« À quoi bon ? Cette pièce était le repaire de Kreattur ; il est inutile de…  
- Au contraire ! Toutes les cochonneries qu'il y a accumulées doivent pulluler de microbes. »  
Résigné, Harry suivit Hermione qui poussa résolument la porte délabrée. Tout était exactement dans le même état détestable qu'ils avaient entrevu le jour où Hermione avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau à l'elfe de maison. Le sac-poubelle brandi d'une main, l'autre agitant sa baguette, Hermione commença à débarrasser. Harry, l'imitant, sortit sa baguette, commandant aux rognures de fromage pourri et autres détritus de se loger dans le sac. Un étrange ballet d'immondices dansa dans cette petite pièce qui, peu à peu, s'assainit au grand plaisir de Pattenrond, le chat orange d'Hermione, qui ne cessait de sauter après ces étranges jouets mobiles. Soudain, un objet déplacé par Hermione, attira l'attention de Harry qui l'attrapa au passage, mieux que du vif d'or d'un match de Quidditch. Il le prit et le manipula sous tous les angles alors que la jeune fille l'observait, la mine intriguée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Nous avons déjà vu ce médaillon, il refusait de s'ouvrir, rappelle-toi !  
-Je m'en souviens ! Mais, à l'époque, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Regarde ! La marque des Serpentards ! »  
Hermione cessa d'agiter sa baguette pour se précipiter sur le médaillon, provoquant la chute des nombreux objets en suspension qui faillirent assommer le pauvre Pattenrond.  
« Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix, c'est bien un serpent, ce qui ne signifie pas nécessairement que…  
- Mais si ! C'était tellement évident : Regulus Alphard Black ! R.A.B ! C'est lui qui a volé l'Horcruxe. Dire qu'on l'avait vu ; si je m'en étais souvenu quand Dumbledore a émis la possibilité que le médaillon renfermait ce fragment d'âme, rien ne serait arrivé. Il serait encore vivant, et…  
- Nous ne savions pas, Harry ! Dumbledore lui-même, ne le savait probablement pas.  
- J'aurais dû m'en souvenir quand il m'en a parlé. J'aurais dû ! C'est tellement bête ! »  
Mâchoires crispées, Harry tenta de contrôler la fureur mêlée de chagrin qui l'envahissait. Il serrait tellement fort le médaillon qu'Hermione craignit qu'il ne se blesse. D'un geste de baguette au-dessus de la tête du garçon, elle l'apaisa.  
« Merci, souffla Harry plus détendu, c'est quoi, ce sort ?   
Stress out ! Pouffa Hermione. Je l'ai étudié spécialement pour des cas semblables. Que vas-tu faire de ce truc ? Je suppose qu'il est illusoire d'essayer de l'ouvrir, à qui pourrions-nous le confier pour le détruire ?  
- À personne. Dumbledore m'a stipulé de ne parler à personne – en dehors de mes amis – de ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet des Horcruxes.  
- La situation est… différente ! Il est mort, Harry ; ta promesse…  
- Tient toujours ! répliqua-t-il en force. S'il désirait conserver le secret… C'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que nous devons faire de ce médaillon ; j'espère qu'une conversation avec son tableau m'éclairera. »  
Là-dessus, Harry empocha le bijou, et reprit l'assainissement des lieux. Hermione, lui coulant un œil en coin, le seconda dans ces travaux.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans l'ancien antre de Kreattur avant de se décider à explorer d'autres recoins insalubres. La pièce où Sirius avait caché Buck, l'hippogriffe, avait aussi grand besoin d'un récurage en profondeur. Sacs-poubelles et baguettes entrèrent à nouveau en lice. Tête et nez protégés de foulards, les deux amis parvinrent à redonner à cet endroit un semblant de netteté.   
Pénétrant le grenier, le chat en tête, Harry se figea immédiatement en remarquant le manège de l'animal. Dos hérissé, babines retroussées, Pattenrond fixait un amas de couvertures en crachant de fureur.  
« Qu'est-ce quez c'est que ça ? »  
Harry désigna les couvertures emmêlées.  
« Quelqu'un a dormi ici ! S'effara Hermione en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.  
- Malefoy ! Rugit Harry en récoltant un cheveu blond très pâle. Il est venu, il a dormi là ! Ce traître de Rogue l'a introduit ici pour le cacher des Aurors. Nom de nom ! Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas bouclé cette maison en sachant que Rogue en connaissait la formule ?  
- L'Ordre du Phénix ayant déménagé, personne n'aura eu l'idée de modifier le mot de passe. Ils se sont installés puis…  
- Ils ont fui, tout lâche qu'ils sont ! »   
Hermione lui saisit brutalement la manche et le tira en arrière.   
« Il… Il faut partir, Harry ! S'ils sont venus, ils peuvent revenir.  
- Qu'ils viennent ! Cria Harry, les traits illuminés d'une joie sauvage. Je les attends.  
- Nous ne sommes que deux. S'ils débarquent en force, nous ne ferons pas le poids. »  
Se rappelant soudain son dernier combat, Harry tressaillit sous la voix de la raison.  
« Viens ! dit-il en entraînant Hermione dans l'escalier. Nous devons contacter Mr Weasley. »  
Ils passaient devant le portrait de Phineas Nigellus quand Hermione freina en se plantant face à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qui dormait profondément dans son cadre. Harry, sourcils froncés d'impatience, tenta de l'arracher à sa fascination.

« Tu as déjà vu cette tête, viens !  
- Attends ! Mr Weasley est probablement très occupé, on pourrait peut-être contacter McGonagall grâce à… »   
Son menton désignait le portrait. Harry hésita un peu puis s'éclaircit la gorge :  
« Excusez-moi, professeur ! »  
Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que l'autre ne daigne ouvrir un œil assez fâché :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »  
« Vous serait-il possible de délivrer un message à la directrice, Mrs McGonagall, s'il vous plaît ? dit très vite Hermione.  
- Nous n'obéissons pas aux élèves ! Seuls les directeurs ont le droit de se servir des tableaux, et…   
- C'est une urgence ! Si la directrice refuse d'entendre le message, vous n'aurez rien à vous reprocher ! Assura Harry. »  
L'ancien directeur tergiversa puis consentit à écouter la supplique. Anxieux, Harry et Hermione stationnèrent devant le portrait déserté. Heureusement, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Phinéas pour réintégrer son cadre.  
« Elle désire vous parler de vive voix, dans la cheminée du salon. »  
« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, lança Hermione en bousculant Harry »  
Quand ils déboulèrent dans la vaste pièce, la tête de la directrice se dessinait déjà dans les flammes du foyer.  
« Pas de panique, mes enfants ! dit-elle en les apercevant. Nous savons que Drago Malefoy et le professeur Rogue se sont, en effet, réfugiés un moment dans cette maison.   
- Mais, lança Harry, vous n'avez…  
- Du calme, Potter ! Toutes les sécurités ont été mises en place pour qu'aucun indésirable ne puisse entrer sans y être convié. Même, je dis « même », si le professeur Rogue a donné cette adresse à Vous-Savez-Qui, ni lui, ni ses sbires ne pourront s'en servir. J'aurais dû vous prévenir de cette mesure ; j'ignorais que vous alliez rester sur place. Arthur disait…  
- Les Weasley ont trop à faire pour s'encombrer de nous, plaida Hermione. Nous les rejoindrons pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. »  
Les traits de Minerva McGonagall parurent soucieux un instant, puis s'éclairèrent :  
« Tout est en ordre, dans ce cas. Ne quittez cette maison sous aucun prétexte et avertissez-moi au besoin. À bientôt ! »  
La silhouette s'effaça, laissant les jeunes gens inutilement attentifs devant l'âtre redevenu normal.  
Soupirant, Hermione se redressa :  
« Puisque nous sommes coincés ici, je te propose de continuer à explorer TA maison ! »   
Suivant la jeune fille, Harry se sentait curieusement tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, il rêvait de quitter les Dursley et maintenant que c'était enfin réalisé, il s'étonnait lui-même d'éprouver une sorte de regret à l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Peut-être aussi parce que ce foyer où il avait été si mal aimé représentait néanmoins une protection qui, aujourd'hui, avait irrémédiablement disparu.

La bibliothèque des Black attirait Hermione mieux que la flamme d'une chandelle pour un papillon de nuit. Quand Harry comprit où elle les emmenait, il ne put s'empêcher de râler :  
« Des livres ! Enfin, Hermione, tu n'en es jamais dégoûtée ?  
- C'est la source du savoir ! Comment veux-tu apprendre sans lire ? »  
Ils y passèrent des heures, palpitantes pour l'une et tellement assommantes pour l'autre qu'il finit par s'endormir sur un volume d'histoire de la Magie jusqu'au moment où Hermione constatant l'avancée de la nuit, le secoua.  
Le dîner fut mieux réussi que le déjeuner, il est vrai qu'Hermione ravala sa fierté en se contentant de réchauffer un des plats laissé à leur intention par Mrs Weasley. Après une partie d'échecs qu'emporta facilement Harry, les jeunes gens montèrent se coucher.

Harry ne cessait de se tourner dans son lit humide. Il avait découvert le médaillon des Serpentard, et ne savait pas quoi en faire. Mille suggestions l'assaillirent, le privant de sommeil. Il restait un mois avant la rentrée ; trente longs jours sans pouvoir se confier à son mentor. Les images tragiques qu'il enfouissait dans son esprit depuis un certain soir ressurgirent en force. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il saucissonné sous sa cape d'invisibilité ? Le jugeait-il si peu habile pour résister aux Mangemorts ? Tristement, Harry revécu ces instants terribles. Rogue ! Comment un être aussi doué que Dumbledore n'avait-il pas vu à qui il avait affaire en réalité. N'avouait-il pas, lui-même, une certaine propension à l'erreur depuis que son âge avançait ? Était-ce la vieillesse qui était la cause de sa mort ou… la jeunesse de son élève favori ? Et ce Regulus Alphard Black ! N'aurait-il pu laisser des instructions à ceux qui reprendraient la lutte après lui ? Le sommeil le fuyant toujours, Harry se redressa en saisissant sa baguette qu'il gardait sous son oreiller.  
« Lumos », murmura-t-il.   
Aussitôt, une lueur naquit au bout de la baguette, éclairant cette pièce nue défraîchie.  
« Accio médaillon ! »  
Sortant de la poche de son jean, le médaillon des Serpentard vint se loger dans la paume ouverte. Ça aussi, c'était un avantage de la majorité ; Harry pouvait désormais s'adonner à la magie sans encourir de sanction auprès du ministère. Il examina à nouveau le médaillon ouvragé, souvenir de Mérope Gaunt, la mère de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Oui, c'était bien celui qu'il avait entrevu dans la pensine de Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier lui avait montré le souvenir d'une elfe de maison nommée Hokey. Encore une victime innocente tombée en disgrâce suite aux agissements de cet être abominable. Profondément réfléchi, Harry manipula le lourd bijou d'or avec précaution. L'ouvrir ! Il fallait l'ouvrir pour détruire ce qu'il renfermait. Que devait-il faire ? Le jeter au feu ? Le soumettre à un sort ? Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme se concentra :  
« Alohomora ! Souffla-t-il en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du bijou. »   
Hélas, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour se rendre compte de son échec. Si le couteau reçu de son parrain n'avait pas fondu dans une serrure, peut-être que… Brusquement, la révélation se fit. Harry, ahuri, laissa échapper un grand cri de victoire.  
CRAC ! Hermione, en pyjama, transplana dans sa chambre, baguette brandie.  
« Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
Un peu confus, Harry ne savait par où commencer, regardant tour à tour le médaillon et la jeune fille en émoi.  
« Je sais ! Je suis sûr de pouvoir l'ouvrir !  
- Mais… C'est peut-être très dangereux, Harry ! Il vaut mieux attendre l'avis d'un expert, et…  
- Tu connais beaucoup d'expert en Horcruxe, toi ? Parce que moi, pas ! Je vais l'ouvrir, et… Tenons-nous prêts à intervenir si cette… chose attaque. »  
Hermione pointa aussitôt sa baguette qui trembla légèrement dans sa main.  
« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?  
- Comme pour la chambre des Secrets ! Je vais utiliser le Fourche Lang. »  
Harry sortit de son lit, posa le bijou au centre de la pièce puis, concentré, il fixa le médaillon ; de ses lèvres jaillit un sifflement proche de celui d'un serpent.  
« Ouvre-toi ! »  
D'un coup de baguette, il déclencha le minuscule fermoir qui, cette fois, n'opposa aucune résistance. Hermione et Harry, les yeux écarquillés, virent alors s'élever une fumée grisâtre qui se tordit sur elle-même en prenant lentement la forme d'un visage. Un instant, Harry, croisant le regard aveugle de cette chose horrible, eut l'impression de contempler sa propre mort puis, d'un coup, l'apparition s'évanouit laissant les jeunes gens ébahis.  
« Tu crois que… c'est terminé ? demanda timidement Hermione.   
- Je, je l'espère, bafouilla Harry en reprenant le médaillon qui ferma d'un coup sec. S'il est bien évaporé, nous voilà débarrassé d'un autre Horcruxe.  
- Il en reste quatre, selon ce que Dumbledore pensait avoir compris. »   
Harry approuva gravement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, bien qu'il y ait pas eu beaucoup de messages, je met le deuxième chapitre! Je rapel que l'histoire est de tati11... J'espère qu'il y aura plus de rewiews ce coup ci! Ciao..._

****

**Chapitre 2 : le mariage**

Le surlendemain de la destruction de l'Horcruxe du médaillon, Harry et Hermione se tenaient prêts au départ. Comme prévu, très tôt le matin, Mr Weasley, accompagné de Ron, vint les retrouver afin de les escorter jusqu'au Terrier.  
« Sortons ! dit le père de Ron. Il est impossible de transplaner d'ici. »  
Dans l'aube brumeuse, trop glaciale pour la saison, le quatuor émergea pour se diriger discrètement vers un petit square. D'un coup de baguette, Arthur Weasley expédia les bagages des jeunes gens avant de se tourner vers eux.  
« Hermione, tu as réussi ton brevet de transplanage, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque ni Ron, ni Harry ne l'ont obtenu, vas-y avec Ron, je prends Harry avec moi. Direction, le Terrier. »  
Harry, sans façon, s'accrocha fortement au bras de Mr Weasley, s'amusant au passage devant l'embarras manifesté par Ron, obligé de faire de même avec la jeune fille. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la désagréable sensation d'étirement de son corps se répéta telle qu'il l'avait expérimentée avec Dumbledore. Sans trébucher, ils atterrirent devant la porte de la maison familiale des Weasley. Harry crut un bref instant s'être trompé de destination tant les abords de la maison avaient été transformés.  
« Molly a tenu à impressionner la famille Delacour. Elle a tout rénové en un rien de temps. Ah, voici tes amis ! »   
Ron et Hermione se matérialisaient à proximité et, immédiatement, Harry remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux-là. Ron, les oreilles écarlates, lâcha le bras de la jeune fille pour s'élancer rapidement vers la porte alors qu'Hermione paraissait sur le point d'exploser.  
« Un souci ? Murmura Harry au passage.  
- Un idiot doublé d'un jaloux, voilà ce qu'il est ! Déclara-t-elle avec humeur. »  
Mais, déjà, Mrs Weasley se précipitait vers eux, les étreignant fortement de ses bras potelés.  
« Mes chéris, je suis si contente de vous revoir. Tout s'est bien passé ? Pas d'ennuis ? »  
Harry et Hermione se laissèrent guider vers l'entrée en rassurant vivement leur hôtesse.   
« Quel travail, mes enfants ! Mais, c'est enfin prêt. Installez-vous et déjeunez ; vous pourrez ensuite monter vous préparer. Les invités vont commencer à arriver d'ici une paire d'heures. »  
Prestement, Molly monta à l'étage pendant que les jeunes gens se servaient d'œufs et de toasts. Fred et Georges, vêtus très élégamment de robes vert clair dégringolèrent l'escalier en s'esclaffant. Ils clignèrent de l'œil aux deux amis avant de disparaître par la porte du fond.  
« J'espère qu'ils ne préparent pas encore un de leurs tours ! Molly ne le tolérerait pas, soupira Arthur qui monta à son tour. »  
Pas à dire, il y avait de l'ambiance. De l'étage, Harry et Hermione perçurent des éclats de voix.  
« L'ourlet de ma robe s'est détaché, maman !  
- Une seconde, je répare ça. Voilà ! Tourne un peu.  
- Aïe ! Ça pique !  
- Désolée, ma chérie. Quelle idée de mettre cette tenue ? Fleur et sa mode française, franchement ! »  
Par-dessus leur bol de café, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé avant de, prudemment, s'engager dans l'escalier. Tout au sommet, au 4e étage, de cette étrange bâtisse siégeait la chambre de Ron. Harry frappa à la porte, et entra suite au grognement qui lui répondit. Son copain, planté devant un miroir, affichait une mine renfrognée au possible.  
« Vise un peu ce que ma mère m'a trouvé ! C'est mieux que ma vieille robe à dentelles, mais je suis certain que les Français vont se tordre de rire en voyant ça ! »  
Tenant les pans de sa tenue, Ron pirouetta sur lui-même afin de juger de l'effet. Harry grimaça un sourire navré face à cette exhibition désolante. Molly semblait particulièrement tenir à vêtir son plus jeune fils dans les tons violets. Cette fois, Ron arborait une ample robe de lourd brocart aubergine qui avait dû faire fureur un bon siècle plus tôt.  
« Au moins, tu n'auras pas froid ! Tenta- il, mortifié. »   
Ron haussa les épaules en jetant un œil dehors. Pour un début d'août, on aurait pu s'attendre à un bien meilleur temps, à croire que tous les nuages s'étaient donné rendez-vous au-dessus du Terrier.  
« Il paraît que la mère de Fleur est très forte en météomancie, dit-il négligemment. C'était comment, avec Hermione ? »  
Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout posée d'un ton si abrupt.  
« Euh, bien ! Elle t'a dit, pour le médaillon ?  
- Quel médaillon ? Aboya Ron, se tournant vers Harry. Ne me dis pas que vous avez…»   
Fouillant la poche de son jean, Harry présenta les deux bijoux en sa possession : celui de la grotte et le plus récent.   
« Vous l'avez ? Le vrai ! »  
Ron couva les objets d'or d'une joie incrédule.  
« Quand est-ce qu'on l'ouvre ? À qui va-t-on le donner, et… »   
Harry se doutait de la réaction de son ami avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche tant son embarras parlait pour lui.  
« C'est fait ? Couina Ron d'une voix étranglée. Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! Vous étiez là, à détruire ce truc, pendant que moi, je subissais les foudres de ma mère. Ce n'est pas chic ! Ça vous a explosé au visage, au moins ?  
- Même pas ! J'ai parlé Fourchelang : il s'est ouvert. Une sorte de vapeur est sortie ; c'est tout.  
- Bravo ! » Tonna Ron en se dirigeant brusquement vers la porte.  
Cela ne rata pas, il se prit les pieds dans le bas de cette robe trop longue pour lui. Ce qui, en temps normal, aurait fait rire Harry, le laissa de marbre face à cet accès de colère, somme toute prévisible.

L'imminence de la cérémonie rendait l'assemblée nerveuse. Le jardin des Weasley, méconnaissable de netteté, s'ornait de vasques florales entre lesquelles des sièges s'alignaient face à une petite estrade montée sous une délicate tonnelle blanche où, Bill, très droit, dans son costume de velours bleu nuit avec ses longs cheveux noués en catogan, se tenait debout  
Harry ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, au juste. Des mariages Moldus, il en avait déjà vu, à la télévision ; un mariage façon sorcier : c'était une première.  
En faisant abstraction des toilettes exhibées par les deux familles et amis réunis, cette célébration paraissait des plus… normales. Une petite sorcière replète du premier rang, s'anima soudain. D'un geste de la main, elle convia l'assemblée à se lever, son autre main agitant fébrilement sa baguette. Un chœur de voix harmonieuses monta alors dans l'atmosphère subtilement parfumée. La mère de la mariée s'empressa de secouer sa baguette, et une pluie de pétales odorants se déversa en douceur depuis un ciel parfaitement serein, jonchant l'allée tracée au milieu des sièges. Sous ce charmant déluge, les demoiselles d'honneur s'avancèrent lentement, précédant une Fleur au teint rose. Le cœur de Harry se contracta violemment : qu'elle était belle ! La mariée, oui, bien sûr, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny. Elle avait eu raison d'insister pour porter du bleu pâle ; elle était divine.  
« Pas mal, non ? Souffla Hermione dans un léger coup de coude à son voisin direct. »  
Le jeune homme reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité, et observa… ses pieds.  
Le reste de la cérémonie se passa comme dans un rêve cotonneux. Harry ne vit rien de l'échange des promesses, de la bénédiction de l'officiant ni des signatures. Il redressa subitement la tête quand un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua les nouveaux époux. Molly pleurait contre l'épaule d'Arthur, Fleur embrassait son père puis sa mère. D'un coup, il y eut une énorme déflagration qui sidéra l'assemblée.  
« Fred, Georges ! Gronda Mrs Weasley apeurée. »  
Les jumeaux, hilares, poursuivirent l'allumage de leurs pétards spéciaux. Molly s'émut car, au lieu du désastre redouté, elle assistait à l'éclatement de milliers de petits cœurs roses qui encerclaient les mariés. Des fleurs, des oiseaux de mille couleurs se joignirent au concert pour entourer Bill et Fleur dont les lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre baiser.

En un tour de baguette, le décor changea. La pelouse se couvrit de longues tables et de sièges où tous prirent place dans la bonne humeur. Quel banquet ! Les Weasley et les Delacour avaient rivalisé de surprises gastronomiques afin de satisfaire les exigences des uns et des autres. On pouvait se satisfaire de cuisses de grenouille et d'escargots autant que de haricots à la menthe ou de rognons farcis. Jus de citrouille et champagne fréquentèrent les vins de Bordeaux pour le plus grand plaisir des amateurs. Puis, ce fut le bal. Sous des applaudissement nourris, Bill entraîna son épouse au centre de l'espace dégagé pour, yeux dans les yeux, débuter une valse lente. Arthur, chevaleresque, s'inclina devant la fine Mme Delacour tandis que le père de Fleur invitait Molly sur la piste. Harry, qui n'était pas parvenu à échanger deux mots avec Ron, se sentit tiraillé d'un immense désir. Il se leva, tel un automate, fonçant droit vers l'objet de son adoration. Elle ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide de rompre avec cette délicieuse jeune fille qui souriait gracieusement à… horreur, un cousin de Fleur ; ce vil concurrent venait de s'interposer. Il en avait de ces manières ! Pourquoi léchait-il la main de Ginny ? Rompu dans son élan, Harry pila sur place, dardant le couple d'un regard aussi foncé que sa tenue de soirée, avec un étau plombé au creux de la poitrine.  
« J'aimerais vérifier si tes progrès en danse sont à la hauteur de ceux que tu as développés contre les Forces du Mal, pouffa Hermione en lui saisissant le bras. »  
Contraint, Harry valsa avec son amie qui ne cessait de lui donner des conseils :  
« Plus souple, Harry ! Attention à tes pieds… et aux miens ! Tu as vu la tête de Ron ? Il a invité Gabrielle ; elle est minuscule par rapport à lui !  
- Il ne digère pas que nous ayons résolu le problème du médaillon, sans lui.  
- Ça lui passera ! Au fait, toi et Ginny…  
- Peine perdue ! Je ne peux me permettre de l'exposer, tu comprends ?   
- Le tout est de voir si tu es plus heureux avec ou sans elle. Réfléchis, Harry ! Pèse le pour et le contre.  
- Je n'ai pas arrêté de me torturer l'esprit avec ça ! Elle sera plus heureuse sans moi. Si Voldemort a vent de ma faiblesse pour elle, Ginny sera en danger : je ne peux supporter cette idée.  
- Pour les autres Horcruxes, tu penses t'y prendre comment ? La coupe de Poufsoufle, sais-tu où elle est ?  
- Oui… et non. J'aurais aimé que Hagrid soit ici. Il pourrait s'avérer utile pour cette quête-là.  
- Hagrid ? Tu m'étonnes. Je… »  
La musique s'arrêtant, les cavaliers raccompagnèrent galamment leur cavalière à leur place. À peine Hermione assise, Ron bouscula Harry.  
« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. Hermione, viens danser avec moi !  
- Je ne sais pas si Harry acceptera… Il m'a réservé l'exclusivité. »   
Ron, furibond, tourna les talons, percuta l'épaule de Harry avant de fendre la foule vers le buffet des boissons.  
« Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ? C'est complètement faux !   
- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la psychologie féminine ! Ricana derrière lui une voix futée »   
Harry pivota, plongeant son regard dans celui de Ginny. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi, en silence, comme si le reste du monde s'était effacé.  
« Tu… Tu es très en beauté, s'étrangla le jeune homme.  
- Tu n'es pas trop mal, non plus ! » Répliqua la rousse demoiselle qui, riant, prit le coude d'Hermione pour s'éloigner avec elle en direction des jeunes mariés.  
« Un souci, Harry ? »  
Harry tomba nez à nez avec Scrimgeour, le récent ministre de la Magie. Il s'affrontèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis le ministre sourit :  
« Qu'envisages-tu comme carrière, mon garçon ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu rentrais en classe ? C'est une excellente décision, je t'en félicite.  
- Pas de quoi ! Se renfrogna Harry. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je désire devenir Auror.  
- La même voie que tes parents ? Je t'approuve. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour y parvenir, n'hésite pas. »  
Harry grommela rapidement une vague réponse, histoire de ne pas paraître impoli, puis se faufila à la recherche de ses amis.  
Comme Fleur rayonnait ! Parée du diadème de la grand-tante Muriel des Weasley, son ascendance Vélane en était encore rehaussée, si possible. Bill, selon le profil observé, ne dépareillait pas trop. Qui aurait supposé que ce mariage se fît après l'affreuse mutilation infligée par le loup-garou Greyback ?   
« Finalement, l'amour est plus fort que tout, songea Harry bouleversé. Dumbledore avait, une fois de plus, raison.   
- Sauf en ce qui concerne Rogue ! Objecta une petite voix insidieuse sous son crâne. »  
Harry freina ses pensées pour les fixer sur Ron. Coûte que coûte, il devait clarifier la situation avec son meilleur ami car, sans le soutien de ses proches, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'atteindrait jamais l'objectif visé.  
« Ron, je dois te parler ! Attaqua-t-il aussitôt qu'il le débusqua en train de s'enfiler une bièraubeurre.  
- Et de quoi pourrais-je bien avoir envie de discuter avec l'illustrissime Harry Potter ? Celui qui rafle tous les honneurs, les trophées de Quidditch, et les copines de ses potes ? »  
Inutile d'être devin pour saisir que Ron avait abusé d'alcool.  
« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'une esclandre, Ron ! Accompagne-moi, là-bas, nous pourrons…  
- Ne me touche pas ! Se dégagea le rouquin en titubant. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, tu n'es qu'un traître ! »  
Ces mots atteignirent Harry, mieux qu'un coup de poing. Il tressaillit, mâchoires crispées, la main droite saisissant déjà sa baguette, sous sa cape d'apparat. L'altercation ne passait pas inaperçue et, déjà, Hermione et Ginny s'interposaient.  
« Suffit, vous deux ! Cria la plus jeune. Ron, présente immédiatement des excuses à Harry, si tu ne veux pas que notre mère s'en mêle !  
- Tu n'as pas toute ta tête, renchérit Hermione. Et c'est… je crois, en partie de ma faute. J'ai menti, tout à l'heure ! Harry ne m'a réservé aucune danse, et…  
- Je m'en moque éperdument ! Cria Ron, déchaîné. Danse sur l'air que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je m'en contrefiche ! »   
Les divers assistants de la scène en restèrent bouche bée. Ron, furieux, s'enfonça dans la foule qu'il bouscula sans ménagement avant de se perdre dans l'obscurité.  
« Il est ivre, Harry ! Ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il a dit. Demain, il regrettera…  
- Merci Ginny, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

La soirée se termina dans un immense feu d'artifices concocté par les jumeaux Weasley. Ron ne reparut pas, et Harry s'inquiéta sérieusement à son sujet. Dès que les nouveaux époux s'envolèrent sur un balai blanc dont les brindilles scintillaient d'étincelles roses, tous se dispersèrent. La famille de Fleur logerait sous une vaste tente aménagée dans le jardin alors que la majorité des invités transplana vers ses propres quartiers. Harry, maussade, grimpa l'escalier menant à la chambre de Ron. Une longue veille s'installa. Étendu tout habillé sur son lit, les secondes, minutes, heures, s'écoulèrent sans changement, puis…  
Il s'endormit.

Le coq chanta, éveillant toute la maisonnée. De partout, en contrebas, Harry perçut les bruissements annonciateurs de mouvements divers. Soulevant une paupière lourde, il constata l'absence de son ami qui, vu les draps soigneusement tirés, n'avait pas occupé son lit de toute la nuit.  
Tracassé, le jeune homme se redressa en ébouriffant sa chevelure. Les questions se bousculaient sous cette épaisse toison en bataille, sans parvenir à s'éclaircir.  
« S'il m'en veut encore, je pars immédiatement ! Se dit-il en se redressant. J'irai n'importer où ; au square Grimmaurd, tant qu'à faire ! »  
Une toilette rapide lui rendit le moral. Ici, on l'aimait ! Il s'était toujours senti chez lui dès l'instant où Mrs Weasley l'avait accueilli. Évidemment… Si Ron le bannissait… Cela risquait de devenir problématique. Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait, ce rouquin ? Que lui et Hermione… ? Il aimait Hermione, oui ! Mais… comme la sœur qu'il n'avait pas eue, sans plus. D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille, quoi qu'elle s'en défende, avait plus qu'un faible pour Ron. Que l'un et l'autre ne s'en soient pas encore aperçus tenait du miracle, ou de l'absurde.   
« Voilà l'idée ! Se réjouit Harry en s'habillant. Si j'arrive à les réunir, finis les ennuis !»  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il déboulait à la cuisine où des regards embarrassés se levèrent sur lui. Il ne vit aucune trace de Ron.  
« Harry, mon chéri, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu…  
- Papa a lancé un avis de recherche, ne t'inquiète pas M'man, dit Georges dont la gravité des traits démentait ces paroles optimistes.  
- Hermione et Ginny ont dit que vous vous étiez disputés, et que Ron… avait bu. Vous auriez dû m'avertir tout de suite.  
- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Soupira Fred. S'il était décidé à commettre des bêtises, rien n'aurait pu le freiner.  
- Moi, peut-être, murmura Hermione qui, d'un bond, courut dans l'escalier. »  
Tous perçurent ses sanglots au travers du martèlement des marches. Soupirant, Ginny quitta sa chaise, et se dirigea à la suite de la jeune fille. Harry, désarçonné, s'assit sur le premier siège à portée, risquant un œil timide vers les jumeaux qui le dardaient sévèrement. L'apparition soudaine du visage d'Arthur dans les flammes de la cheminée fit sursauter tout le monde. Molly se pencha hâtivement :  
« Tu as du nouveau ?  
- Il est sauf ! En mauvaise posture, mais sauf.  
- Où est-il ? Peut-il rentrer ? Que…  
- Il est sous inculpation de transplanage illégal en état d'ébriété. J'ai déjà parlementé avec les instances concernées, on pourra étouffer l'affaire. Ron devra se soumettre à des travaux d'intérêt public, mais il s'en tirera sans devoir subir de procès ni de séjour à Azkaban. »   
Un soupir de soulagement général accueillit ces paroles. Mrs Weasley se moucha bruyamment avant de s'enquérir de l'emploi du temps de son mari.  
« Je règle quelques détails puis je rentre avec Ron. Salue les parents de Fleur, de ma part, je ne crois pas être de retour avant leur départ. »  
L'effigie de Mr Weasley s'effaça de l'âtre ; Molly se redressa, souriante.  
« Votre père est un as pour solutionner les infractions. J'avertis les Delacour ; Harry, tu devrais manger quelque chose. »  
Mrs Weasley trottina rapidement vers la porte extérieure et sortit.  
Harry, le nez plongé dans son bol, n'osait lever les yeux sur les jumeaux dont il pressentait le courroux. Fred attaqua :  
« Harry ! Tu as toujours été chaleureusement admis dans cette maison. Qu'est-ce qui tu as dit à Ron pour le mettre dans cet état ?  
- Par ta faute, il a de gros ennuis, et papa en risque aussi ! Renchérit Georges. »   
Un tas de répliques tourbillonnaient dans le cerveau de Harry quand, transplanant, Hermione apparut au milieu de la cuisine.   
« C'est de ma faute ! Entièrement de ma faute, alors cessez d'asticoter Harry avec ça ! Pleura-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de sa manche. Oh, Harry ! Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je cause. »  
Avant que le jeune homme n'ait compris, elle se jetait dans ses bras pour y sangloter de plus belle. Il la tenait contre lui, l'apaisant de son mieux quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Arthur Weasley qui traînait derrière lui, un Ron assez penaud. Pourtant, dès que le grand rouquin vit Harry et Hermione enlacés, il les foudroya du regard :  
« J'avais raison sur toute la ligne : tu n'es qu'un TRAÎTRE ! »  
Harry qui, dans un premier élan fut heureux de revoir son ami, se referma mieux qu'une huître agressée. Hermione se décolla de lui pour apostropher l'arrivant :  
« Tu te répètes, Ron ! Ouvre les yeux et… »   
Mais, déjà, Ron grimpait l'escalier quatre marches à la fois. Hermione, peinée, semblait tiraillée entre un désir de le rejoindre et celui de rester en bas. Mr.Weasley s'assit lourdement :  
« Laissez-le ruminer, dit-il, ça finira par se tasser tout seul.  
- Je ne crois pas ! Grimaça Harry. Le mieux que j'ai à faire, est de partir. »  
Fred et Georges approuvèrent aussitôt alors que Hermione ouvrait des yeux ronds :  
« Partir ? Pour aller où ? Tu veux retourner chez Sirius ? »  
Lentement, Harry secoua la tête ; le silence d'Arthur prouvait que sa décision était la bonne.

3


	3. Le retour aux sources

_Salut à tous, il y a pas eu beaucoup de rewiews mais bon, je suppose qu c'est parce que c'est le début... En tout cas je vous rappel que cette fic est de tati 11 et je vous poste le troisième chapitre! Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 3 : Le retour aux sources**

Harry Potter, une grosse valise dans une main, une cage vide dans l'autre, tourna un instant en rond sur ce trottoir humide où le Magicobus venait de le déposer.  
Godric's Hollow ! Avait-il réellement vécu dans ce village perdu ?  
Ne sachant où diriger ses pas dans la nuit tombée, le jeune homme hésita avant de se décider. Là-bas, au bout de la rue, une enseigne lumineuse l'attirait tel un phare pour un navire en détresse. S'approchant à pas lents, Harry soupira d'aise. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, ce petit établissement à la devanture sympathique était bien l'auberge supposée dont le néon rose affichait le nom heureux de « L'escale ». Posant la cage, il poussa fermement la poignée de cuivre lustré et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver au milieu d'une salle de belle taille où seules quelques tables étaient occupées. Son intrusion coupa net les bavardages, provoquant la curiosité des consommateurs qui dévisagèrent sans gêne ce garçon de dix-sept ans aux cheveux dégoulinant de pluie. Une accorte dame aux formes enrobées moulées dans un tablier à grosses fleurs se leva, et vint à lui avec un large sourire sur sa face lunaire :  
« Tu es perdu, mon chou ? Veux-tu dîner ?  
- Euh ! Oui, madame. Pourrais-je également louer une chambre, pour deux ou trois jours, si c'est possible ? L'écriteau dit que…  
- Pour deux ou trois jours ? S'étonna l'aubergiste. Cela fait des années que ce n'est pas arrivé ! Mais, il n'y a pas de problème. Suis-moi ! »  
Harry emboîta le pas à la grosse dame qui se tourna vers un petit comptoir derrière lequel elle saisit une clé avant de guider son hôte dans l'escalier. Tout en grimpant les marches, elle s'informa :  
« Tu n'es pas du coin, toi ! D'où viens-tu ?  
- De… du Surrey.  
- Tu fais du tourisme ? Dans ce coin ? Il n'y a aucun site digne d'intérêt par ici ! Ouais, le vieux cimetière dispose de quelques belles stèles, on parle aussi de la maison maudite, mais… te voici rendu ! »  
Immédiatement le palier franchi, l'aubergiste se planta devant une porte massive dont elle crocheta la serrure avec la clé.  
« Tu es chez toi ! Dans une demi-heure, tu te régaleras de mes côtes de porc à la belge ! »  
Harry remercia la patronne d'un sourire chaleureux et s'empressa de poser ses bagages. Dès qu'il fut seul, il se précipita à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit largement :  
« Hedwige, reviens vite ! » murmura-t-il, comme une prière.  
Il contempla alors son nouveau logis. Confortable sans être luxueuse, cette chambre lui rappelait celle qu'il avait occupée jadis au Chaudron Baveur, sauf sa taille qui était nettement plus grande. En soupirant, Harry prit sa valise qu'il entreprit de déballer sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont elle avait été remplie. Ron, son meilleur copain, celui qui l'avait accompagné dans tant d'aventures, n'y avait pas été de main morte. Peut-être avait-il utilisé une oreille à rallonge pour entendre les paroles échangées en bas ? En tout cas, à peine Harry avait-il émis sa décision de partir que, d'un coup, sa valise avait atterri dans la cuisine. Molly avait beaucoup pleuré, tentant de le retenir en allant frictionner la tête de son entêté de fils, mais Harry ne s'était pas laissé fléchir. Ni les larmes d'Hermione, ni celles de sa douce Ginny n'y changèrent rien. Il s'était promis de retrouver la tombe de ses parents et accomplirait ce devoir.  
Une petite salle de bains attenant à la chambre, Harry s'y rafraîchit avant de descendre prendre son repas. À peine apparut-il au bas de l'escalier que la patronne l'interpella :  
« Tu dois signer le registre ; c'est la loi. »   
Elle poussa devant lui un épais volume qu'elle ouvrit en lui tendant un stylo-bille. Harry, légèrement ennuyé, contempla un bref instant la petite colonne de noms qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux. Apparemment, il était le seul voyageur à avoir réclamé une chambre depuis pas mal de temps. Il inspira un grand coup et écrivit rapidement.  
« Ronald Weasley ? Vraiment ? Sourit l'aubergiste qui lui reprit de registre en le lisant sans façon.  
- Oui ! La brava Harry d'une voix assurée.  
- C'est… curieux ! Ce nom ne te va pas du tout ! Enfin ! Va t'installer près de la cheminée, c'est la meilleure table. Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes. »   
Harry obéit et s'assit sagement en jetant un œil vague autour de lui. Les derniers consommateurs laissèrent de la monnaie sur leur table, se levant pour disparaître bientôt.   
Puisqu'il était seul, pour tromper son ennui, Harry se redressa. Il marcha lentement autour de la salle, admirant les divers tableaux et photographies qui ornaient les murs. Ces vertes contrées figées dans leur cadre n'évoquaient rien pour lui, sinon un étrange sentiment d'abandon. Il avait hâte de voir le mois d'août s'achever. Poudlard lui manquait encore plus cruellement que les années précédentes. Là-bas, les tableaux s'animaient, leurs personnages se déplaçaient, parlaient ! Vivement la rentrée !   
Un bruit de pas l'arracha à ses sombres pensées.   
« Tu regardes mes œuvres ? dit l'hôtesse apportant un plateau garni. Oui, c'est moi qui les ai peintes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activités dans ce coin, je n'ouvre qu'après 17 heures, ce qui me donne largement le temps d'installer mon chevalet dans la campagne. »  
Harry se rassit alors que la patronne disposait assiette et plats.  
« Je te laisse ! Mon émission culinaire commence, j'adore apprendre des nouvelles recettes »  
C'est assez soulagé que Harry vit la dame s'éloigner. Il avait craint un moment qu'elle ne tienne absolument à lui faire la conversation ce dont il n'éprouvait aucune envie pour l'heure. S'attaquant à son repas, le jeune homme replongea dans ses tumultes intérieurs. Ses idées étaient claires, sa voie toute tracée. Le problème résidait dans la foule des chemins à explorer. Si son intuition était bonne, le troisième Horcruxe serait avant peu à sa portée, mais…  
« Tu as terminé, mon petit ? »  
Tressaillant, Harry releva les yeux de son assiette pour battre des paupières.  
« C'était bon, hein ! Voici le complément : tarte à la mélasse. »  
Malgré lui, Harry saliva, c'était justement son dessert favori. Pendant qu'il dégustait, son hôtesse alla mettre la barre de sécurité sur la porte d'entrée.  
« Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir cette nuit ? S'informa-t-elle en revenant vers lui. »   
Harry, occupé à mastiquer, secoua négativement la tête. Se produisit alors ce qu'il redoutait, la dame s'installa en face de lui.  
« Ronald…, dit-elle songeuse. Non, décidément, cela ne cadre pas ! Je ne connais qu'un Weasley, Arthur, et tous ses gosses sont roux ! »   
De surprise, Harry faillit avaler de travers.  
« Vous connaissez…  
- Oh, oui ! Rit la dame. Ne tire pas cette tête, petit. Entre gens du même monde, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Des jeunes qui se baladent avec une cage vide, ça ne court pas les rues. J'ai donc tout de suite compris que tu étais… comme moi.  
- Vous êtes une…  
- Sorcière ! Murmura la dame, hilare. Ici, je préfère me faire appeler Emma Stuart. Mon vrai nom est Emma Rodmila Young. Je n'ai pas grand talent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et toi, je parie que tu es… Laisse-moi deviner… »  
Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise sous l'œil pénétrant de l'aubergiste qui le détaillait intensément. Elle fronça les sourcils d'une façon si profonde, qu'un instant, Harry crut avoir Pattenrond devant lui. C'était exactement son expression quand il flairait quelque chose d'étrange. Puis, brusquement, les traits de Mrs Young reflétèrent l'ahurissement :  
« Po… Potter ! Tu es Harry, j'en suis sûre ! Tu ressembles tellement à ce pauvre James !   
- Vous avez connu mon père ? S'effara Harry en reculant sur sa chaise.  
- Je suis installée à Goderic's Hollow depuis si longtemps ! C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé. Bien sûr, pour le voisinage Moldu il s'agissait du crime d'un serial killer mais, nous, nous savions que c'était l'œuvre de… Tu-Sais-Qui ! »  
Là-dessus, la grosse dame fondit en larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec le bas de son tablier.   
« Les sortilèges d'Oubliette ont beaucoup fonctionné ce soir-là ! Pas un Moldu ne s'est souvenu qu'il y avait un bébé, toi, mon garçon ! Et te voilà devant moi, seize ans plus tard. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Qu'espères-tu trouver ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas au juste, avoua Harry ému. J'aurais aimé me rendre sur leur tombe pour…  
- Je te comprends ; c'est très naturel. Je t'indiquerai le chemin du cimetière où ils reposent. Maintenant, il faudrait peut-être… »   
Harry opina gravement. Il remercia son hôtesse et, encore bouleversé, il monta dans sa chambre. Immédiatement la porte franchie, il sut que sa prière avait été exhaussée au doux hululement qui l'accueillit. Il referma soigneusement à clé derrière lui puis s'approcha de sa chouette sagement perchée sur le dessus de la garde-robe. Levant le poing vers l'oiseau, Harry le réceptionna délicatement, lissant le plumage neigeux de sa main libre.  
« Tu m'apportes des nouvelles ? Montre ! »  
Gracieuse, Hedwige leva la patte autour de laquelle était ficelé un petit parchemin que s'empressa de dénouer Harry. Il déposa la chouette dans sa cage, lui donnant aussitôt quelques friandises. Ensuite, il déroula fébrilement le parchemin, ses traits s'éclairant au fil de sa lecture.  
« Mon cher Harry, je serai au rendez-vous avec ce que tu désires. Je n'en dis pas plus au cas où ce message serait intercepté.   
Ton fidèle Hagrid  
PS : tu n'es pas prudent d'employer Hedwige. »  
« Parfait, sourit Harry en roulant le message. Cher Hagrid ; lui, me rappeler la prudence ? Comme si cela avait de l'importance. »

Dans la grisaille du petit jour, les fermiers qui travaillaient leurs champs s'étonnèrent de voir passer cet étranger à la région. Un touriste, semblaient-ils s'interroger ? Sans se soucier de la curiosité déclenchée, Harry Potter marchait d'un pas décidé, répondant, ici ou là, à de brefs saluts des autochtones. La brave Mrs Young lui ayant tracé son itinéraire, le jeune homme allait, confiant, rendre visite à ses parents.  
Il sillonna des sentiers défoncés et repéra bientôt le clocher d'une petite chapelle. Se fixant sur cet objectif, Harry accéléra encore l'allure puis, s'approchant davantage, il pila net, attentif. Avait-il mal vu ? Il aurait juré percevoir un mouvement non loin de la grille qui fermait l'enceinte du cimetière. Instinctivement, il plongea la main dans son blouson, refermant les doigts sur sa baguette. La respiration suspendue, il progressa furtivement, se dissimulant au mieux selon les dénivellations du terrain. Oui ! Cette fois, il en était sûr, un être, au capuchon rabattu marchait de long en large, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un… Qui ? Lui ?  
« Ils m'ont repéré, songea-t-il, en émoi. C'est un guetteur ! »  
La silhouette mobile ne se méfiait pas, de toute évidence, continuant d'arpenter le sentier. Mieux qu'un lièvre, Harry bondit de rocher en talus. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de ce dos inconnu quand, sans crier gare, il pointa sa baguette :  
« Stup… »  
En un éclair, il fut désarmé. Constatant l'envol de son précieux bâton, sa stupéfaction ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cil et, immédiatement, il se propulsa d'un saut splendide sur sa victime.  
La mêlée qui s'en suivit fut aussi mouvementée que vigoureuse. Harry frappait de ses poings, l'autre répliquait de ses ongles, puis…  
« Hermione ! s'écria Harry à califourchon sur son adversaire allongé sur le dos.  
- Tu me fais mal, idiot ! Lâche-moi ! Se débattit la jeune fille en griffant et en mordant.  
- Je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »  
L'étreinte se dénouant, Hermione put se relever. Elle dépoussiéra sa cape à force de tapes rageuses.  
« Tu devrais te montrer plus averti ! Attaquer le premier venu ne t'attirera que des ennuis. Heureusement, ce n'était que moi.  
- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ? J'avais pourtant dit que...  
- Ne le prends pas mal Harry ! Quand on sait transplaner, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je savais que tu allais venir ici et, pour moi aussi, l'atmosphère du Terrier était devenue irrespirable. Ron n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus ou alors il boudait dans sa chambre. »  
La tristesse du ton de cette dernière phrase n'échappa pas à Harry qui se voulut consolateur en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il. Il finira bien par comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui, et lui pour toi ! »   
Hermione sanglota davantage :  
« C'est si évident ?  
- En fait… non ! Je ne m'en suis convaincu qu'au mariage. Votre attitude, à tous les deux était tellement…  
- Puérile, tu peux le dire ! Il s'imagine que toi et moi… »   
Harry éclata d'un rire qui, s'il sonnait un peu faux, n'en rendit pas moins le sourire à son amie. Lentement, il se chargea du sac de voyage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle prenait la cage de Pattenrond puis, main dans la main, ils franchirent la grille du cimetière.

Promenant dans les allées au gravier rongé d'herbes folles, Harry et Hermione entreprirent un curieux voyage, presque une remontée dans le temps. Ils contemplèrent les dalles, stèles et divers monuments, y déchiffrant les inscriptions, au passage. Certaines étaient empreintes de douleurs, d'autres d'espoir, la plupart reflétaient des messages d'amour.  
« C'est typiquement Moldu », souffla Hermione au garçon qui se contenta d'opiner en silence.  
Au détour d'une allée, elle fut là, la stèle toute simple qu'ils attendaient. Harry s'approcha avec un nœud étrange au fond de la gorge et des picotements derrière les lunettes. Il s'installa devant la double tombe jonchée de feuilles mortes, dévorant des yeux les lettres qui y étaient gravées comme s'il voulait se les sculpter dans l'esprit. Était-ce là tout ce qui restait de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie ? De ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour le soustraire à un sort funeste ?  
« Je ne vous décevrai pas ! Murmura-t-il très bas. »   
Hermione, en retrait, le laissa se recueillir sans le déranger. Elle déposa la cage du chat et s'avança vers un mur au pied duquel poussaient des fleurs sauvages. Rapidement, elle en arracha plusieurs tiges qu'elle lui apporta. En fils respectueux, Harry déposa son modeste présent en ultime hommage à ses géniteurs, puis se détourna.  
« Allons-y, j'aimerais voir mon ancienne maison, maintenant.  
- Elle est loin ? Pattenrond n'aime pas rester longtemps enfermé. Aussi…  
- Nous pouvons repasser à L'Escale, c'est l'auberge où je suis descendu. Tu y laisseras tes bagages, et… »  
Crac ! Dans un claquement sonore l'elfe libéré par Harry se matérialisa devant le jeune couple. Il paraissait extrêmement affolé, roulant ses gros yeux autour de lui, ses grandes oreilles battant curieusement sous son bonnet crasseux.   
« Dobby ! s'exclama Harry. Que…  
- Harry Potter doit fuir ! Vite !  
- Explique-toi ! Qu'y a-t-il de si…  
- Ne discute pas ! Intervint Hermione qui l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras. »  
Entraîné dans un brusque mouvement circulaire, Harry sentit son corps s'étirer d'une manière hautement désagréable ; sa vision se brouilla puis se stabilisa.  
Éberlué, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger. Un puissant « Failamale » jaillit de ses lèvres. Instantanément, la lourde valise du garçon se plaça, ouverte, sur le lit pour y recevoir tout le nécessaire qui s'y casa en un clin d'oeil.  
« Alohomora ! », dit encore Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la fenêtre puis sur la cage d'où Hedwige s'échappa d'un coup d'ailes.  
Harry, perdu dans la tourmente, tournait la tête en tous sens.  
« Mets de l'argent sur le meuble et filons ! » insista la jeune fille d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'hystérie.  
Fouillant une poche de son Jeans, Harry récolta billets et pièces moldues qu'ils jeta en vrac avant de saisir sa valise.  
Un quadruple craquement retentit, figeant d'horreur Harry et Hermione, face à leurs agresseurs.  
« Expelliarmus ! Cria Bellatrix Lestrange »  
Les baguettes des jeunes gens s'envolèrent pour changer de propriétaire.  
Un silence, lourd de menaces, s'abattit dans la chambre où les deux camps s'observèrent.  
« Regardez comme c'est touchant ! Ricana Lang. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre mieux que des mouches sur de la glu perpétuelle.  
- Tu n'as pas honte, petit Potter de te cacher dans les jupes d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Renchérit Bellatrix. »  
Harry se plaça résolument devant Hermione :  
« C'est moi que vous voulez ! Laissez-la en dehors de tout ça.  
- Je crois qu'il a un faible pour cette délicieuse demoiselle ; je me la réserve ! Saliva Fenrir Greyback.  
- Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne veut que le garçon. Fais de la fille ce que tu veux, Fenrir. »  
Comme s'il n'attendait que cette invitation, l'horrible individu retroussa les lèvres, découvrant des dents jaunâtres et aiguisées. Il avançait d'un pas vers le couple quand brusquement il sembla se pétrifier sur place. Dans la seconde suivante, les trois autres Mangemorts subissaient le même sort, à la grande stupéfaction des jeunes gens qui échangèrent un regard incrédule.  
Hermione, pratique, reprit la direction des opérations :  
« Nos baguettes, vite »   
S'élançant sur le corps de Bellatrix, ils récupérèrent leur baguette et s'emparèrent de celles de leurs ennemis.  
« Incarcerem ! » lança Hermione sur Greyback tandis que Harry faisait de même avec la cousine de Sirius Black.  
Un instant plus tard, se souriant, Harry et Hermione jaugèrent les quatre Mangemorts allongés sur le parquet, parfaitement entravés.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garçon, encore abasourdi.   
- Un sort informulé par un ami invisible, répondit Hermione songeuse. Mais ne restons pas ici ! Il peut en envoyer d'autres.  
- Que fait-on de ceux-là ? On les laisse là ? On devrait les expédier à Azkaban, mais…  
- Cette prison n'est plus fiable ! J'ai une idée, attends. »   
Avisant la lampe de chevet, la jeune fille y pointa sa baguette.   
« Portus ! cria-t-elle avant de faire léviter l'objet jusqu'au centre de la pièce.  
- Un Portoloin ? Pour où ?  
- Aide-moi à disposer ces assassins autour de la lampe. »  
Grâce aux sortilèges qu'ils utilisèrent, les Mangemorts se rangèrent sagement à l'endroit voulu. Un coup de baguette supplémentaire les fit converger vers la lampe qu'ils touchèrent ensemble avant de disparaître, comme aspirés vers le néant.  
- Les gens du Ministère vont avoir une petite surprise, rit Hermione. Maintenant, Harry, à nous !   
Rapidement, les bagages bien calés contre eux, ils transplanèrent.


	4. Un nouvel Horcruxe

_Hello! Encore un chapitre pour finir la semaine ! J'espère qu'il y aura quelques rwiews en plus! J'aimerais savoir si cette fic plait ou pas ... Bonne lecture!_

****

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel Horcruxe**

La nuit radieuse étendait son voile étoilé au-dessus des cimes des arbres centenaires qu'aucun souffle ne faisait frémir. Non loin, un rapace poussa son cri, déchirant brusquement le silence du parc obscur.  
« Il m'a fait peur, celui-là ! Murmura une des deux silhouettes tapies dans les fourrés.  
- Chut ! Avançons encore. », Répliqua l'autre voix, plus grave.  
Lentement, avec un léger bruissement de branches écartées, les deux ombres furtives progressèrent vers l'antique manoir dont l'architecture tourmentée se découpait dans le clair de lune, puis elles stationnèrent à nouveau.  
« Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ? Chuchota la plus fine voix.  
- Il me l'a promis ! Nous sommes en avance sur le rendez-vous ; patience. »   
Durant un long moment, rien ne se passa ; nul son ne dérangea la nature assoupie quand, soudain, une voix de stentor s'éleva :  
« Harry, tu es là ? »  
Les deux observateurs se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles. Le plus grand courut au-devant de la forme massive qui gesticulait devant l'imposant escalier de marbre pour l'étreindre éperdument.   
« Hagrid, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ; de grâce, taisez-vous !  
- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un lutin à des lieues à la ronde. Tu aurais peur, toi, Harry ? »  
La silhouette fluette s'avança dans la clarté :  
« Harry a raison, mieux vaut se montrer discrets !  
- Oh ! Tu es là, Hermione ? Et Ron, il se cache derrière ?  
- Euh ! Bredouilla Harry. Il a… quelques travaux à effectuer, et ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Avez-vous apporté ce… »  
Déjà le géant hirsute se penchait sur le sol pour y saisir un gros sac qui remuait furieusement.  
« Ils ne sont pas contents du tout ! Rit Hagrid en exhibant son colis. Tu veux en faire quoi, exactement ?  
- Je vous le dirai une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur.  
- Par où allons-nous rentrer ? Il y a peut-être un système anti-intrusion !  
- Je ne crois pas, affirma Harry. Il y a eu beaucoup de perquisitions et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pièges. Au fait, Hagrid, Hedwige est-elle en sécurité ?  
- Elle dort sagement avec ses copains et copines, dans la grande volière. »   
Rassuré, Harry entraîna les autres vers la sombre et austère demeure. La contournant en tapinois, ils gagnèrent la façade arrière sur laquelle se dessinait une petite porte possédant des vitraux protégés d'un léger grillage.  
« Celle-ci semble plus abordable que la principale. Essayons ! », Souffla Harry qui s'approcha afin de mieux l'examiner.  
La serrure - un ancien modèle destiné à recevoir une grosse clé – ne résista pas au sort que le jeune homme lui imposa. Vite, il fonça dans la pièce obscure.  
Une minute, et un Lumos plus tard, les trois compères se groupaient au centre d'une pièce facilement identifiable par ses casseroles en cuivre et son gros fourneau au gaz : la cuisine.  
« Par où commencer ? demanda Hermione.  
- Le mieux serait de se séparer afin d'aller plus vite, conseilla Harry. Il y en a combien ? »  
En réponse, Hagrid posa son sac agité sur le carrelage, dénoua la cordelette et plongea ses larges mains dans l'ouverture. Quand il les redressa, elles agrippaient trois bestioles énervées au beau pelage noir et aux pattes ressemblant à de petites pelles.  
« Ça tombe bien, j'en ai un pour chacun ! Rit le géant en exhibant les Niffleurs.  
- Magnifique ! Sourit Harry. Je prends les grandes pièces du bas, Hermione les étages et Hagrid, les communs ! Criez si vous attrapez quelque chose ! »

Tenant sa baguette allumée dans une main, le Niffleur dans l'autre, Harry débuta l'inspection des lieux. Dans un profond silence où seul résonnait le bruit feutré de ses semelles caoutchouteuses, il traversa un large corridor où les tableaux endormis ne lui jetèrent pas un œil. Qu'éprouvait-il en cet instant ? Il aurait eu du mal à exprimer le curieux mélange de sentiments qui bouillonnait en lui. C'était à la fois, de l'excitation face à l'aventure, de la rancune par cette obligation de dénicher les restes d'âme de son pire ennemi, et aussi une jubilation intense de violer cette demeure en rendant la pareille à son propriétaire. Drago Malefoy n'avait-il pas eu le culot de pénétrer chez Sirius ? Somme toute, ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu.  
Convaincu d'être dans son droit, Harry appuya une poignée dorée, poussant l'épais panneau aux fines moulures pour pénétrer dans une pièce gigantesque. Un instant interloqué devant la magnificence des lieux, il s'y promena en guettant le moindre signe d'agitation du Niffleur. Mais, à ce moment, l'animal se laissait gentiment porter, sans remuer.  
« C'est ici ! J'en suis pratiquement certain ! » Se répéta le jeune homme, comme une litanie.  
Toute la scène lui revenait comme si elle ne datait que d'hier alors que quatre années s'étaient écoulées. Il se revoyait, avec Ron, après avoir bu le polynectar préparé par Hermione. Quel désagrément de s'être retrouvé en Goyle ! Pourtant, les informations recueillies auprès de Malefoy, lors de cette expérience, lui rongeaient l'esprit, surtout pendant ses – trop- nombreux cauchemars. Drago avait dit :   
« Vous êtes au courant que le ministère de la Magie a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ? »  
C'était la suite qui était primordiale pour Harry. Malefoy avait ajouté :  
« Nous aussi, on a une chambre secrète, sous le parquet du grand salon… »   
Longtemps tapie dans les replis de sa mémoire, cette phrase émergea peu après les révélations essentielles que Dumbledore partagea avec lui. Voldemort avait découpé son âme en plusieurs fragments dissimulés dans divers objets auxquels il tenait particulièrement. D'abord dans son journal intime qui avait failli coûter la vie à sa Ginny adorée ; ensuite dans le médaillon des héritiers de Salazar Serpentard. Ici, quelque part, la coupe des Poufsouffles dormait en attente d'un funeste réveil.   
Déambulant parmi le mobilier cossu sur lequel une fine pellicule poussiéreuse se déposait, Harry Potter sortit de sa rêverie, alerté par un tortillement frénétique du Niffleur, maintenant très énervé. La bestiole devint incontrôlable au point que Harry n'eut d'autre recours que de la lâcher sous peine de se faire mordre par les dents aiguisées de l'animal. Atterrissant sur ses pattes par un gracieux redressement de son corps souple, le Niffleur se mit aussitôt en chasse. Furetant, son long nez au raz du parquet, il zigzagua en tous sens, cherchant à débusquer sa proie. Il changeait si vite de direction que Harry éprouvait des difficultés à le suivre à la seule lueur de sa baguette. Perdu au centre du salon, Harry pointa son lumignon alentour. Où diable cet animal était-il passé ? Tendant l'oreille pour s'orienter, Harry sourit en percevant des grattements furieux émanant du dessous d'un meuble. Il courut en se guidant au son des raclements, s'accroupit, et promena le faisceau de sa baguette dans l'étroit espacement entre les pieds de l'armoire massive. Oui ! Sans aucun doute le Niffleur avait repéré quelque chose ! Se redressant, Harry contempla amèrement l'imposant objet qui lui faisait face. Seul, il n'arriverait jamais à déplacer cette énormité.  
« Hagrid ! Songea-t-il, enthousiaste. Lui soulèvera ça sans problème. »   
Fonçant en sens inverse, il se rua vers la cuisine mais, alors qu'il retraversait le corridor, un hurlement à vous hérisser l'échine s'éleva avant de s'éteindre dans un bruit mat et sourd. Pilant net, Harry sentit son cœur se broyer douloureusement.  
« HERMIONE ! » cria-t-il avant de se lancer dans l'escalier qu'il avala à toutes jambes.  
« Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle ! » s'entrechoquaient les pensées du garçon éperdu d'angoisse.  
Du pied, il défonça la première porte qu'il rencontra sur sa droite, pour courir vers une autre après avoir fouillé la pièce du regard. Rien, rien ! Où était-elle ? Au bout du couloir, il lui sembla… Une ouverture ! Il s'y précipita, bondit en avant, poussa violemment le panneau et vit… NNNNOOOoooonnn !

Elle était là, écroulée par terre ; non loin, s'allongeait également une autre personne. La gorge affreusement contractée, la respiration sifflante, Harry s'approcha du premier corps. Hermione ! Qu'elle était pâle ! Les longs cheveux bruns épandus autour de sa tête dessinaient une étrange auréole ; les yeux clos, les narines tellement pincées qu'elles ne paraissaient aspirer le moindre souffle d'air, cette jeune fille inanimée était morte… ou presque.  
« Hermi… » Commença Harry d'une voix étranglée à peine audible en s'agenouillant auprès de son amie.  
Un mouvement proche l'obligea à détourner la tête. Qu'est-ce que… Le second individu venait de se redresser et… C'était impossible ! Harry eut l'impression de se voir en double, dans un miroir. Ce blême garçon qui avançait vers lui : c'était LUI ! Lui, Harry Potter avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et un front où, en lieu de cicatrice, béait un large trou sanglant. Stupéfait, Harry se regarda en écarquillant les yeux ; puis, son ahurissement se mua en une autre sensation, hautement désagréable, comme si toute joie se dissolvait soudain. Un froid glacial l'envahit alors que son reflet mutait dans une forme cent fois redoutée : un Détraqueur ! Cette silhouette encagoulée sembla flotter vers lui en avançant des mains luisantes, grisâtres, croûteuses, prêtes à lui enserrer le cou. Harry vacilla ; la tête lui tourna. D'abord Hermione, maintenant ça ; c'était trop ! Un tourbillon s'installa, sa vue capta des images floues d'une bouche pestilentielle qui se penchait sur lui. L'odeur immonde de la mort s'empara de ses sens, et…  
« Riddikulus ! », beugla une voix forte.  
Le Détraqueur sursauta, suspendant ainsi sa succion de l'âme de Harry ; il fixa un bref instant le géant qui brandissait un parapluie rose dans sa direction pour ensuite se transformer en une immense femme aux traits rudes pourvue de cheveux en bataille et d'un tutu bleu.  
« Riddikulus ! » répéta vigoureusement Hagrid.  
Cette fois, l'apparition ne résista pas ; elle s'évapora dans une volute de fumée.  
« Harry, ça va ?  
- Je… Oui ! Un stupide Épouvantard ! Il a bien failli m'avoir. Quand j'ai vu Hermione par terre, j'ai cru…  
- Elle s'est évanouie de peur. Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour remonter le moral des troupes. »   
Le géant fouillant les profondeurs insondables de son lourd manteau, en ressortit une flasque argentée dont il dévissa prestement le bouchon.  
« Verses-en entre ses lèvres ! »  
Harry saisit le petit flacon et souleva la tête de son amie qu'il força à ingurgiter une gorgée de liquide ambré. Hermione avala. Ses traits se chiffonnèrent, elle cracha et toussa copieusement, se redressant brusquement, les yeux hagards débordant de larmes.   
« Ça va aller ! La rassura Harry, lui tapotant gentiment le dos.  
- Du pur feu ! Couina Hermione qui se massa la gorge.  
- Tu ferais bien d'en prendre une goutte aussi, conseilla Hagrid. Ça ne vaut pas le chocolat, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi. »  
D'un air circonspect, Harry regarda le flacon, haussa les épaules et leva le coude. Misère ! C'était presque aussi pire que de la Pimentine, ce truc ; à croire qu'il venait de boire de la lave en fusion.  
Riant, Hagrid regarda les jeunes gens qui grimaçaient à la recherche de leur souffle ; il récupéra sa flasque, s'en expédiant trois lampées derrière la moustache, sans sourcilier.  
« Aaah ! dit-il dans un claquement de langue. Voilà ce qu'il manquait ! Vous êtes remis ? »  
Harry approuva tout en aidant Hermione à se relever.  
« Ha…Harry ! C'était si Horrible ! J'ai… Je suis entrée, j'ai ouvert la penderie, et je t'ai vu par terre avec ce… trou dans le front. Je…  
- Il est parti, Hermione. Hagrid l'a fait disparaître.  
- J'aurais dû le combattre comme nous l'avait appris Lupin, mais… il m'a eue par surprise.  
- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur non plus ! La consola le garçon. Si tu es assez forte, on pourrait redescendre, mon Niffleur avait l'air intéressé par quelque chose. Où sont les vôtres ? »  
Hagrid avoua avoir égaré le sien dans la cave ; celui d'Hermione fut déniché en train de dormir douillettement lové sur un lit, preuve que rien d'important ne se dissimulait dans les coins.

« Fameuse pièce ! Souffla Hermione impressionnée par le décor somptueux du salon. »  
Harry ne se laissa pas distraire par les tableaux ou bibelots multiples, il fonça vers l'armoire sous laquelle on percevait les raclements furieux du Niffleur.   
S'approchant, Hagrid fixa le meuble, les mains sur les hanches, l'air réjoui.  
« Pousse-toi, Harry ! Il me faut du champ libre. »  
Le jeune homme s'écarta et rejoignit son amie à bonne distance du géant qui bandait ses muscles puissants pour s'attaquer au déménagement. Un grincement atroce résonna dans les gémissements du parquet malmené par la traction exercée. Au bout de plusieurs efforts, Hagrid soupira d'aise.  
« Voilà, je l'ai reculée suffisamment du mur ! Allons voir. »   
Intrigués, les trois complices se glissèrent de chaque côté de l'espace dégagé. Là, le Niffleur en pleine action déchiquetait rageusement une lame de bois dont copeaux et échardes voltigeaient sous ses pattes de devant.  
« On va lui donner un petit coup de main, décréta Hagrid. »  
Il tenta de saisir l'animal qui refusa de quitter son ouvrage, plantant profondément ses griffes dans le bois écorché. La lutte fut rude car le géant désirait détacher le Niffleur en douceur. Enfin, il parvint à ses fins et fourra la bête énervée au fond du sac initial puis, brutalement, il abattit son énorme poing sur la lame qui vola en éclats. Quelques bois supplémentaires désertèrent le plancher où une excavation se dessina à la lueur des baguettes. Harry voulut aussitôt y plonger une main que retint Hermione.  
« C'est une cachette de sorciers ; elle est certainement piégée !  
- Comment s'en assurer sans y regarder ?  
- Laissez-moi faire, dit Hagrid. Ma peau est blindée pour beaucoup de sortilèges et de piqûres de bestioles. »  
Relevant la manche droite de son manteau, le géant s'accroupit près de l'ouverture qu'éclairèrent les baguettes tendues des jeunes gens. Ensuite, sous leur regard un peu inquiet, il plongea sa grosse patte dans le trou béant, y farfouillant en allongeant le bras de plus en plus profondément. Soudain, il tressaillit fortement.  
« Hagrid ! S'affola Hermione. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que…  
- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout ! Assura le géant en se redressant lentement. »  
Quand enfin sa main réapparut, elle semblait encore plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire.  
« Vous êtes blessé ! C'était quoi ? Une créature ? Un poison ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Harry ! Ça m'a un peu brûlé, mais j'ai connu pire. Regardez plutôt ma trouvaille. »   
Alors, il ouvrit le poing au centre duquel un reflet doré brilla dans la clarté des baguettes. Là, dans cette patte noircie, se tenait une gracieuse coupe aux anses finement ciselées.  
« Je vois le blaireau, s'extasia Hermione.  
- C'est bien elle ! Confirma Harry en saisissant délicatement l'objet d'or. La coupe de Poufsouffle, telle que je l'ai vue dans les souvenirs de… »  
Il déglutit tant l'émotion l'étreignait. Hagrid, intrigué, observa tour à tour les deux amis qui fixaient intensément la relique.  
« À vous voir, on dirait que vous avez découvert le Graal. Si vous me disiez enfin pourquoi vous vouliez ce truc ? Il est si important ? »  
Harry approuva :   
« Beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a l'air ! Mais, je suis désolé, Hagrid, nous n'avons pas le droit de vous en dire davantage à son sujet. »  
Sortant un mouchoir de la poche de son Jeans, Hermione le tendit à Harry qui en enveloppa la coupe avant de la glisser dans son blouson.  
« Sortons ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »  
Ils se regroupèrent vers la sortie ; puis, juste comme Harry allait refermer la porte de la cuisine, il sursauta, tournant brutalement la tête vers la pièce qu'il quittait. Les sourcils froncés, tous sens en éveil, il tenta de déchiffrer la raison de son malaise.  
Qu'avait-il perçu ? Un raclement, un frottement ?  
Il resta quelques secondes, immobile, la main crispée sur sa baguette quand un murmure s'éleva derrière lui :  
« Harry ! Tu viens ou quoi ? »  
Secouant brièvement la tête pour chasser les idées étranges qui l'agitaient, Harry ferma enfin la porte.

3


	5. Chez les uns et chez les autres

_Salut à tous!!!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désormais je ne posterais plus que le mercredi après midi (comme beaucoup d'autres fic d'ailleurs!!!). J'espère que ça va vous plaire et s'il vous plait laisser quelques rewiews...  
Je rappel rapidement que cette fic est de tati11!!!! Ciao, bonne lecture et à Mercredi prochain!!!!!!!!!!  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Chez les uns et chez les autres**

Quelle n'aurait pas été la surprise de nos amis, s'ils avaient brusquement fait demi-tour ?  
En effet, à peine une minute après le départ de Harry, un grognement furieux retentit :  
« Mmm, lach, mmm ! »  
S'en suivirent des trépignements de pieds puis, d'un coup, la cape d'invisibilité tomba sur le sol, laissant apparaître une Narcissa hagarde qui, fermement, bâillonnait un Drago déchaîné.  
« Attends, mon chéri ! Laisse-les s'éloigner ! Chuchota-t-elle. »  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles se débattit encore, mais Mrs Malefoy tint bon.  
Au bout d'un moment de vaine lutte, le garçon se calmant, l'étreinte se relâcha.  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de leur régler leur compte ! Cria Drago en s'écartant de sa mère.  
- Ils étaient trois et…  
- Nous valons beaucoup mieux qu'une saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe, un sang- mêlé et un stupide hybride poilu. Ils ont souillé notre demeure ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ici ?  
- Toi… Peut-être ? Hésita Mrs Malefoy.  
- C'est ridicule ! Comment sauraient-ils que je n'ai pas rejoint le Maître ? »   
Narcissa soupira profondément, tourna le dos à son fils et alluma sa baguette avant de se diriger vers la porte du fond. Drago, un instant interloqué, la suivit rapidement.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où, aussitôt, ils comprirent le but de leurs visiteurs clandestins.  
« C'est scandaleux ! S'emporta Drago. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait, ces vandales. La cachette de père !  
- Étonnant ! S'effara Narcissa. Comment ont-ils su où fouiller ?  
- Pas la moindre idée, mentit le jeune homme avec aplomb. Un coup de chance, sûrement. Que restait-il là-dedans ? »   
Mrs Malefoy avoua son ignorance et préféra ne pas explorer l'ouverture du plancher.  
« Hâtons- nous, mon chéri. Je vais au coffre pendant que tu montes emplir un sac. Fais attention à l'Épouvantard. »  
Pendant que son fils grimpait l'escalier, Narcissa marcha résolument vers une pièce annexe où elle pénétra en jetant un œil anxieux dans les coins. Soulagée par son examen prouvant la virginité du lieu, elle gagna le mur opposé garni d'une grande étagère bourrée de livres bien rangés. Elle déplaça un des volumes du milieu, tout le rayonnage pivota, libérant un espace conséquent dans lequel elle s'engagea.  
Là, dans la lueur de sa baguette, elle empocha rapidement plusieurs bourses bien renflées, puis se recula et referma la cache.  
De retour dans le couloir, elle attendit son fils qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, lourdement chargé.  
« Ils sont allés en haut également : plus d'Épouvantard !  
- Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé l'autre cachette ; elle contenait nos dernières ressources ! »  
Furtivement, tels des cambrioleurs dans leur propre demeure, mère et fils s'éclipsèrent sans bruit.

Au même instant, près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, régnait une certaine agitation dans une habitation peu commune. Des cris de protestations et divers éclats de voix faisaient vibrer les vitres du Terrier. Au centre de la petite cuisine, Molly Weasley, gonflée de colère rentrée, poings sur les hanches, dardait d'un œil noir sa fille, assise dans un coin, la mine hautement renfrognée.  
« Attends que ton père revienne ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre.  
- Je m'en moque ! Hurla Ginny. Je veux y aller, c'est tout.  
- Et je te répète pour la dixième fois : TU N'IRAS PAS ! Tu ne sais d'ailleurs pas où ils sont.  
- Je les trouverai ! Ils ont besoin d'aide.  
- Cesse de répliquer ! Et… »  
La force de l'habitude poussa Mrs Weasley à regarder l'horloge murale où une aiguille venait de s'écarter de sa position de « danger de mort » pour indiquer « en déplacement »  
« Ton père arrive ! » constata-t-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.  
Elle atteignit la porte qu'elle refusa d'ouvrir sans l'échange traditionnel des mots de passe.  
« Tu tombes à pic, Arthur ! dit-elle, soulagée. Viens sermonner notre entêtée de fille. Moi, j'abandonne. »  
Un peu surpris par cet accueil singulier, Mr Weasley pénétra son home en tournant sa tignasse rousse à la recherche de la fautive. Ginny, les bras croisés, fixa le bois de la table.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Encore cette histoire ? Tu sais pourtant que…  
- Mais papa, tu ne comprends donc pas ?  
- Plus que tu ne le crois, ma petite fille ! dit Arthur d'une voix douce en s'asseyant près d'elle. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et toi, à l'école. Cette romance t'a perturbée, tes Buses…  
- J'en ai eu huit ! Et alors ? Est-ce de ma faute si des Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard et tué Dumbledore ? Je…  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation, nous parlons de Harry et de toi. Que tu veuilles le suivre partout, ne fera que l'agacer. C'est un garçon solide qui a besoin de toute sa force de concentration pour mener à bien la tâche dévolue. S'il se met à craindre pour toi, il…  
- Hermione est avec lui ! Pourquoi, moi, je ne pourrais pas y aller ?  
- Je viens de t'en donner la raison principale. La secondaire est que tu es encore mineure et, qu'à ce titre, tu dois obéir à tes parents. »  
Ginny inspira si fortement qu'Arthur craignit une fraction de seconde qu'elle ne lui jette à la figure son sort de Chauve-furie. Heureusement, elle ne possédait pas de baguette à portée de main.  
« Tu les reverras à la rentrée ; Harry et Hermione se débrouillent très bien sans toi dans leurs pattes. Quatre Mangemorts neutralisés, d'un coup ! Il a régné une belle pagaille au ministère quand ils ont atterri au milieu de la grande salle. Nous ne savions plus où donner de la tête, ni à qui on devait ce cadeau inattendu. Heureusement, nous avons reçu un hibou de la part de Hermione qui nous a raconté l'histoire. Ils se cachent bien ; personne ne sait exactement où ils sont.   
- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce crétin de Ronald !  
- Ne traite pas ton frère ainsi, intervint Molly. Il a commis des bêtises et en assume les conséquences.  
- Trier la paperasse du ministère : belle punition ! Il aurait dû aller à Azkaban. Là, au moins, il aurait…  
- out ! » cria Mrs Weasley en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny qui ressembla à une carpe hors de l'eau par ses inutiles efforts pour articuler.  
« Je te remercie de m'avoir appris ce sort, ma fille ! J'aurais dû l'employer bien plus tôt. File dans ta chambre, et n'en ressors pas sans que je t'y autorise. »  
La rousse demoiselle se leva d'un bond, haussa les épaules, avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier.  
Dès qu'ils furent seuls, les époux s'entreregardèrent, navrés. Molly sortit un mouchoir de son tablier, s'en tamponna les yeux tandis qu'Arthur soupirait bruyamment :  
« Les filles ! Quel souci !  
- Et les garçons, alors ? Pleura Molly. Ronald a tellement changé ; je le reconnais à peine… quand il daigne nous honorer de sa présence.  
- Il est apprécié, au bureau. Sa décision d'habiter avec les jumeaux…  
- Au moins, ils ont l'œil sur lui. Je suis si inquiète, Arthur. »   
Mr. Weasley ne répondit pas. Il attira sa femme contre son épaule et, le visage tourmenté, lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

À Londres, le Premier Ministre Moldu tournait en rond dans son bureau. Une liasse de documents dans une main, il se passait nerveusement l'autre dans l'épaisse toison de sa chevelure.  
« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en lisant les feuillets. Je deviens fou. »  
Brusquement, le portrait du vieil homme à la silhouette de grenouille, qui ornait un des murs, le rappela à l'ordre :  
« Contact dans trois secondes ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix criarde. »  
Sursautant, le Premier Ministre s'empressa de resserrer sa cravate, fixant la cheminée vide avec anxiété. Des étincelles vertes jaillirent de l'âtre éteint, et un haut personnage aux allures léonines surgit devant le Moldu effaré.  
« Bonsoir, cher collègue ! dit Rufus Scrimgeour indifférent à l'émoi suscité. Nous avons à débattre de choses graves. »  
Déjà, sans y avoir été convié, le Ministre de la Magie se posait sur un siège capitonné.  
« Euh… Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! Bredouilla le propriétaire des lieux.  
- Merci ! répliqua l'autre en agitant sa baguette qui fit apparaître deux verres pleins de liquide ambré. À votre santé, et à celle de toutes les malheureuses victimes de Vous-Savez-Qui. »  
Le Premier Ministre Moldu ne se formalisa pas ; il saisit l'un des récipients et, d'une main un peu tremblante, le vida d'un trait avant de s'asseoir en face de son visiteur.  
« C'est épouvantable ! Notre pays n'a jamais connu une telle vague de cataclysmes : inondations, tornades, et même un tremblement de terre ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour contrer ce fou sanguinaire ?  
- Vous pensez bien que nous nous y employons au mieux de nos capacités. Tous nos services sont sur le pied de guerre. Nous sommes, malheureusement confrontés à un grave manque d'effectifs. On ne forme pas des Aurors comme on instruit un vendeur de glace. De plus, de ces temps-ci, nos enseignements battent de l'aile.  
- Ah, oui ! Votre plus grand professeur, Albus… »  
Contrarié, le Premier Ministre se gratta le crâne. Scrimgeour, magnanime, compléta pour le sauver de son embarras :  
« Dumbledore, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Un singulier personnage aux idées parfois révolutionnaires. Il nous faut admettre que sa perte est réellement une catastrophe. Vous-Savez-Qui, le redoutait. Maintenant… »  
Machinalement, Scrimgeour joua de la baguette pour remplir les verres ; ils trinquèrent à nouveau.  
« Et ce garçon, ce… Potter – au moins un nom que je retiens facilement – ne m'aviez vous pas dit qu'il représentait une sorte… d'arme secrète ?  
- Beaucoup le croient, on le surnomme l'Elu ; mais on lui attribue une trop grande importance, selon moi. »  
Le Ministre de la Magie n'osa pas livrer le véritable fond de ses pensées et, qu'à son sens, Potter n'était qu'un petit idiot chanceux sur qui on ne pouvait absolument pas compter. Il préféra poursuivre ainsi :  
« Je lui ai proposé un poste au Ministère ; il l'a refusé. Néanmoins, si je l'ai cru couard parce que disparu de la circulation, son dernier exploit nous prouve qu'il œuvre en douce.   
- Vous n'arrivez pas à le localiser ? S'étrangla le ministre moldu qui en recracha sa gorgée de whisky.  
- Euh… nous avons suffisamment de travail avec les Mangemorts pour nous préoccuper de ce garçon.  
- Mais, si c'est l'arme ultime, ne devriez-vous pas tout faire pour le protéger ?  
- J'ai mon idée pour le rapatrier ; et je vous le dis : il se débrouille assez bien tout seul. »  
« Du moins, je l'espère ! Songea-t-il pour lui-même. »

À des kilomètres de là, une mer houleuse fracassait ses vagues énormes sur le bas d'un escarpement rocheux au sommet duquel s'implantait une sinistre forteresse.  
L'orage, qui roulait par instant, zébrait la noirceur d'encre du fond du ciel, illuminant brièvement les créneaux d'antiques tourelles en partie délabrées.   
Tout reflétait l'abandon et la désolation sauf, peut-être, cette faible lueur incongrue qui brillait à mi-hauteur du donjon central.  
Si un curieux s'était approché en catimini en escaladant la muraille rongée de lierre ou en utilisant un vol stationnaire sur son balai, il se serait probablement enfui ou aurait fait une chute mortelle après avoir jeté un œil téméraire dans cette pièce.   
Là, en effet, une longue silhouette maigre, tout de noir vêtue, posait dédaigneusement ses yeux rouges sur la forme étendue à ses pieds.  
« Désires-tu un autre petit rappel à l'ordre, Servilius ? Siffla l'être décharné en pointant sa baguette.  
- Non, je vous en prie, Maître ! Sanglota Rogue en levant un bras implorant.  
- Soit ! Mais que cela te serve de leçon. »  
Comme redoutant une autre attaque, le Mangemort hésita un peu avant de se redresser. Debout, il baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs formant comme un rideau fermé sur son visage.   
Fulminant, Lord Voldemort entreprit d'user la moquette déjà râpée.  
« Quatre ! Quatre fidèles sont aux mains des imbéciles du Ministère. Comment ce damné Potter a-t-il réussi ce coup ? Allez, réponds, puisque je t'y autorise !  
- Je… Je l'ignore, Maître. La Cracmol du nom de Young nous a gracieusement communiqué la présence de Potter dans son auberge. Immédiatement, j'ai délégué les quatre les plus susceptibles de…  
- Se faire piéger par un gamin de 17 ans !  
- Il n'était pas seul. L'espion que nous avons au Ministère nous a informés que Hermione Granger avait tout expliqué par hibou.  
- En attendant, nous avons perdu quatre hommes et la trace de ce morveux. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, Severus, je pourrais croire en ta trahison. »  
Le ton étant redevenu menaçant, Rogue se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même pour dire très vite :  
« Je sais que j'ai fauté, Maître ! Je devais vous ramener le jeune Drago et…  
- TU L'AS CACHÉ ! TU L'AS SOUSTRAIT À MON JUSTE COURROUX ! »  
Rogue tomba à genoux, ses mains s'étreignant nerveusement :  
« C'est vrai, et je vous en ai donné les raisons. Pouvais-je imaginer qu'il me filerait entre les doigts ?  
- Narcissa l'a récupéré ; je le sens. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il meure, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je… J'ai fait le serment inviolable avec sa mère ! S'il mourrait, je…   
- Toi aussi, tu serais mort. C'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre, cette… peur de la mort. Où en sont tes recherches ? Tu sais que je ne pourrai te délivrer de ton serment qu'en présence de celle avec qui tu l'as échangé.   
- Il bouge beaucoup ! J'ai posté des guetteurs un peu partout ; sans résultats, jusqu'ici. »  
Voldemort reprit ses allées et venues, sa baguette scandant chacune de ses paroles :  
« Severus… Si tu n'avais pas, de toi-même, achevé la mission confiée à ce dégonflé de Malefoy, imagines-tu seulement ce que je t'aurais réservé ?  
- Parfaitement ! répondit Rogue d'un ton soumis.  
- ALORS RAMÈNE-LES ! »   
L'ancien professeur de Poudlard courba davantage l'échine pour sortir lentement à reculons.  
Sitôt qu'il fut sorti, un autre individu émergea de l'envers d'une tapisserie mitée qui dissimulait une pièce en retrait. Ce petit homme au visage de rat trottina gaillardement vers Lord Voldemort qui le toisa hautainement :  
« Qu'en penses-tu, Queudvert ? »  
L'animagus Peter Pettigrow multiplia les courbettes devant l'auguste personnage :  
« La même chose que vous, Maître : Severus Rogue est trop habitué au double jeu ! Vous m'aviez si judicieusement placé à son service l'an dernier que je ne puis que confirmer vos doutes à son sujet.  
- Tu le crois fourbe ? Qu'il oserait me défier ?  
- Oui, Maître ! Ce serment avec Narcissa n'avait d'autre but que de donner le change à Bellatrix et… »   
L'Endoloris foudroyant qui suivit expédia Queudvert au tapis où il se tordit dans d'atroces souffrances.  
« JE NE ME TROMPE JAMAIS, raton stupide ; JAMAIS ! Rogue a beau être le meilleur occlumens connu, je lui suis supérieur et il le sait. JAMAIS, il ne me trahira. Il est entièrement sous contrôle. »  
L'effet du sort se dissipant, Queudvert parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes.  
« Si le Maître le dit, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai ! Couina-t-il de sa voix de fausset.  
- Évidemment ! Mais laissons ces bêtises. M'as-tu ramené les rapports demandés ? »  
Les épaules baissées, l'ex-croûtard galopa vers la tapisserie derrière laquelle il disparut. L'horrible créature squelettique profita de son esseulement pour se contempler dans un miroir :  
« Suis-je moi ? demanda-t-il à son reflet. J'étais beau, séduisant… que suis-je devenu ? »  
Le reflet s'anima sans que Voldemort ne bougeât. Le faciès plat au nez réduit à deux fentes éclata d'un rire sifflant :  
« Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Tu es le plus puissant des Mages noirs que notre monde ait connu. Maintenant que le seul être capable de te contrer est mort, la voie est ouverte.   
- Il reste Potter ! soupira Voldemort. »  
Le reflet haussa les épaules :  
« Cet imbécile a toujours eu trop de chance ! La roue tourne. Sans Dumbledore, ce freluquet sera bientôt entre nos mains.  
- Tu as raison ! se redressa Voldemort. Et s´il ne vient pas à moi, c´est moi qui irai à lui ! »  
Là-dessus, les deux immondes visages s'éclairèrent du même sourire sauvage.


	6. Visite au Ministère

_Salut à tous !!!!! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du GROS retard que j'ai pris, j'avais un problème d'ordi !!!!!! Donc, à partir de maintenant les suites reprendront leurs cadences, une par semaine !!!!!! Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je vous rappelle que cette fic est de tati 11 qui l'a déjà terminée et es entrain d'écrire le tome 8 !!!! Bizzzz !!!!_

**Chapitre 6 : Visite au Ministère**

Depuis combien de temps la fixait-il ? Le jeune homme allongé à plat ventre sur un couvre-lit de mauvais coton orangé, les mains sous le menton, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces formes alléchantes, au point de perdre toute notion extérieure. Quelle beauté, si fine, si délicate !  
Il tendit un doigt caressant vers elle, et…  
Crac ! Hermione Granger se matérialisa dans la chambre.  
« Encore à jouer avec cette coupe ! dit-elle d'un ton sévère. C'est inutile, tu le sais. »  
Harry Potter se redressa, penaud.  
« Cela fait des jours que nous stagnons. Heureusement, la rentrée est proche. As-tu trouvé…  
- Le Chemin de Traverse est quasiment désert. Il faut le voir pour le croire. Toutes ces boutiques fermées ou incendiées ! Je n'ai pas su acheter la moitié de ce qu'il faut pour nos études. Le nouvelle librairie « Pare-Chemin » est loin de valoir celle de Fleury et Bott ; on n'y vend que les livres de 1er cycle. »  
La jeune fille ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait, laissant apparaître un bric-à-brac de plumes diverses, mêlées de parchemins vierges.  
« Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, ni fait de mauvaises rencontres ? » s'informa le garçon qui l'aida à ranger ses affaires.  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure :   
« Pas du tout, non.  
- Tu n'es pas douée pour le mensonge. Raconte ! »  
Les traits de la jeune fille s'altérèrent ; elle chercha un mouchoir en baissant la tête :  
« Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller chez Fred et Georges ; c'est à peu près le seul magasin qui ne désemplit pas ! Là… je… Je ne savais qu'ils avaient pris Ron comme assistant temporaire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? bondit Harry attentif.  
- Rien ! Il est allé dans l'arrière-boutique dès qu'il m'a vue, et il n'en a plus bougé. Ses frères n'ont pas été très loquaces, non plus ; Ron habite avec eux, à présent.»  
Une vague de ressentiments submergea Harry qui expédia un coup de pied rageur dans sa table de chevet.  
« Nous devrions nous unir au lieu de nous voler dans les plumes ! râla-t-il en récidivant, ce qui provoqua le bris de la lampe.  
- Arrête de malmener ce pauvre mobilier ! Reparo ! »  
Aussitôt les morceaux s'assemblèrent, rien ne transparut. Harry et Hermione baissèrent ensemble les épaules, avec le même soupir désappointé. Un silence pesant s'installa, puis…  
Toc, toc, toc !  
Sursautant, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la fenêtre d'où ce tapotement discret émanait. Ils eurent la surprise d'y voir Hermès, le hibou moyen-duc de Percy, qui s'impatientait derrière la vitre.  
Indécis, les jeunes gens s'interrogèrent :   
« J'ouvre ou pas ? demanda Hermione. Par le sort de confusion, j'ai détourné tous les hiboux inconnus qui sont venus. Celui-ci… »  
Harry, d'un hochement de tête, approuva la manœuvre.  
Hermione se précipita en avant, relevant le carreau suffisamment haut pour livrer le passage à l'oiseau.  
Dès qu'il se percha, le hibou agita sa patte droite. Harry s'approcha et dénoua le message présenté tandis que Hermione cherchait une friandise en récompense des efforts du volatile.  
« Qu'est-ce que Percy nous veut ? C'est pour toi ou pour moi ?  
- Pour nous deux ; écoute : 

« Cher Monsieur Potter, chère Miss Granger, au nom du Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, j'ai le plaisir de vous convier à une réunion exceptionnelle dans les locaux du Ministère, niveau 1. Veuillez donc vous y présenter, sans retard, ce 25 août, à 15heures.  
Votre dévoué Percy Weasley. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'avança d'un pas et arracha le document des mains de Harry.  
« Je connais l'écriture de Percy ; ça lui ressemble, dit-elle avec une moue pensive en examinant les caractères.  
- Ça a l'air authentique, oui ! D'ailleurs, Hermès est tout à fait normal, pas comme si on l'avait soumis à l'Imperium. »  
La jeune fille jeta un œil soupçonneux à l'oiseau qui déchiquetait joyeusement son Miamhibou, indifférent à cette observation poussée.  
« Tout semble en ordre. Pourtant, cela m'intrigue. C'est plus une convocation qu'une invitation, non ?  
- Je parie que Scrimgeour va encore essayer de m'embrigader. Je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce sujet. Il a employé Hermès exprès pour être certain que nous aurions ce message.  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça : c'est presque un ultimatum ! Ne serait-ce pas un moyen détourné pour te livrer à… lui ? »   
Harry tressaillit violemment. Il rajusta ses lunettes, se frotta le menton, songeur.  
« Ce serait un piège pour nous attirer dehors ? Mais… Au Ministère… on ne risque rien, non ? »  
Ce fut au tour de la demoiselle de réfléchir intensément.  
« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, à ton avis ? »  
Là, Harry n'avait aucune idée précise à émettre. Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, et elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il se recoucha afin de les sélectionner à l'aise. Hermione haussa brièvement les épaules, se plaça à la petite table sur laquelle elle ouvrit… un livre d'arithmancie.

Ce quartier de Londres grouillait de monde. Main dans la main, deux jeunes gens le parcouraient d'un pas alerte, s'étonnant cependant de la multitude de visages plongés dans les journaux. Partout, en grosses lettres, des titres alléchants s'étalaient :  
« Un nouveau virus ravage nos ordinateurs ! Comment s'en protéger ? »  
D'autres affichaient :  
« L'incompréhensible glissement de terrain Indonésien ! Tout en page 2 »  
Ou encore :  
« La Cornouaille infestée de nains de jardin ! Explications, page 4. »  
Sans regarder ce spectacle affligeant, le couple s'orienta jusqu'à une allée moins fréquentée où se dressait une antique cabine téléphonique. Y pénétrant, Harry et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent avant que le garçon saisisse le combiné. Fébrilement, il forma les chiffres qu'il connaissait en souhaitant qu'ils n'aient pas varié.   
6, 2, 4, 4, 2.  
Aussitôt le cadran remit en place, la voix chuintante déjà entendue s'éleva comme émanant de la cabine elle-même :  
« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer vos identités et le but de votre visite. »  
Froid, Harry énonça sa requête :  
« Potter Harry accompagné de Granger Hermione. Attendus pour 15 heures.  
- Veuillez prendre vos badges et les placer en évidence, merci. »  
Deux tintements résonnèrent, laissant apparaître dans le réceptacle à monnaies des plaquettes argentées imprimées à leur nom. Les épinglant sur leur pull, Harry et Hermione attendirent l'inévitable descente de cet ascenseur peu ordinaire. Le trajet souterrain ne dura qu'une minute puis, éblouis de lumière, ils émergèrent dans l'immense Atrium.  
Bien qu'il pénétrât ce lieu extraordinaire pour la troisième fois de son existence, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi par la singularité du site. Hermione semblait également fascinée en détaillant le plafond aux reflets changeants ainsi que le parquet aussi brillant qu'un miroir. Il est vrai que son unique visite s'était passée de nuit, et à une vitesse fulgurante. Rappelée à la réalité par un discret coup de coude du garçon, Hermione cessa d'admirer les murs aux multiples cheminées pour lui emboîter le pas vers le bureau d'examen des baguettes.  
Quelle cohue ! Pire qu'à sa première expérience. Harry se souvenait vaguement d'un trafic intense ; cette fois, c'était absolument… dément. Des sorciers couraient d'un bout à l'autre de l'Atrium, se bousculaient, s'apostrophaient. Certains en perdaient des documents, s'accroupissant pour les ramasser alors que d'autres s'étalaient en les percutant.   
Zigzagant dans ce délire, le couple contourna la splendide fontaine d'or qui ne gardait aucune séquelle des ravages causés par l'attaque antérieure. Elle resplendissait aussi fièrement qu'auparavant, tous les membres ayant regagnés leur place, sans cicatrices apparentes.  
Enfin, ils atteignirent le bureau où Eric Munch, toujours aussi mal rasé, s'empara de leur baguette.  
« Déjà enregistrée » dit-il, indifférent, en rendant la sienne à Harry.  
Il posa celle de Hermione sur l'unique plateau de balance, réceptionna le parchemin qu'il lut à haute voix :  
« Bois de vigne et nerf de cœur de dragon ! Peu commun, Miss… »  
Il se pencha en avant afin de déchiffrer le badge et sursauta :  
« Granger ! Alors… »  
Ouvrant des yeux ronds, l'air effrayé, il dévisagea le couple s'attardant principalement sur le garçon.  
« Har… Harry Potter ! C'est… C'est encore vous ? »  
Pour un peu, il aurait détallé à toutes jambes. Hélas, son éclat avait été perçu par de nombreux sorciers ; maintenant, un cercle de curieux se refermait autour des jeunes gens. Des murmures s'élevaient, chacun tendant le cou pour observer le phénomène.  
« Nous sommes attendus pour 15 heures ! dit Harry d'un ton cinglant. Laissez-nous passer. »   
Il était prêt à foncer dans le tas quand l'étau se desserra avec l'apparition d'un Arthur Weasley énervé.  
« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Suivez-moi, voulez-vous ? »   
S'emparant du coude du garçon d'un côté, de celui de Hermione de l'autre, il les escorta en direction de la douzaine d'ascenseurs du fond du hall où ils patientèrent un peu avant de pouvoir franchir la grille dorée d'une des cabines. Personne ne disait un mot ; une gêne étrange régnait entre le trio dont les membres regardaient, soit leurs pieds, le plafond ou encore la multitude des petits avions en papier qui voletait autour d'eux. La longue énumération des différents étages défila sans que Harry n'y prête attention, tant son esprit était préoccupé par l'imminence de cette confrontation. Enfin, la même voix que celle de la cabine téléphonique annonça de sa froideur coutumière :  
« Niveau 1 : Bureau directorial et Chambre du Ministre. Préparez-vous à une fouille corporelle. »  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un œil paniqué.  
« Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la sonde de sincérité, songea Harry, angoissé. »  
Déjà, Mr Weasley les poussait dans un vaste couloir où tous les sons semblaient feutrés. S'approchant de deux sorciers en robe vert bouteille, Arthur tendit sa baguette à l'un tandis que l'autre lui promenait une sorte de diapason doré le long du corps. Cette méthode n'étant pas sans évoquer le procédé de sécurité Moldu, Harry se détendit quelque peu. Il subit l'examen sans broncher, mais vit Hermione pâlir quand son tour arriva. Alors que le sorcier balayait le flanc droit de la jeune fille, un son épouvantable retentit. Immédiatement, les baguettes se pointèrent, menaçantes, sur la jeune fille qui n'en menait pas large.  
« Videz vos poches, ordonna le plus âgé des agents, sans gestes brusques. »  
Penaude, Hermione s'exécuta avec la lenteur requise. Harry s'étonna de la quantité d'objets que son amie portait sur elle. Outre de traditionnels mouchoirs en papier, dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue, trousseau de clés et chewing-gums moldus, le plus invraisemblable était… un tube de rouge à lèvres.   
Le diapason s'attarda longuement sur cette étrange chose ; seul Atrhur paraissait fasciné.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Artisanat moldu, c'est sûr ! Je n'en vois absolument pas l'usage ! Je peux ? »  
La main gourmande qu'il tendit fut stoppée par un des gardiens.  
« Moldu ou pas, c'est objet est suspect ! Miss Granger va devoir en référer aux hautes instances !  
- C'est ridicule, enfin ! Je réponds entièrement de cette jeune personne. Nous sommes attendus par le Premier Ministre ! Hermione, ma chérie, explique-nous ce qu'est ce… truc. »  
Rougissante, Hermione avoua :  
« C'est un ustensile de maquillage des lèvres. Je peux vous montrer, si vous le voulez. »  
Tous acquiesçant, Hermione prit délicatement le tube qu'elle ouvrit avant de se le passer sur les lèvres.  
Trois paires d'yeux avides suivirent ses mouvements. Harry, lui, résistait difficilement à l'envie de se tenir les côtes et celle d'éclater de rire. Cette Hermione, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se fourrer dans ce genre de situation embarrassante.  
Si Mr Weasley rayonnait de contentement, les deux agents étaient circonspects. Puisque, apparemment, aucune arme ni effet toxique ne se manifestait, ils accordèrent le passage au trio.  
« Si tu ris, je te plaque là ! » grinça Hermione entre ses dents serrées alors qu'ils abordaient une nouvelle aile.  
Harry gloussa, déglutit puis toussa. C'était trop ; quelle lutte intérieure ! Pourtant, le moment ne se prêtait guère à se rouler par terre. Là, dans quelques secondes, il allait rencontrer Rufus Scrimgeour qui n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'on lui rigole au nez. Tentant désespérément de se conformer à l'image requise, Harry redevint impassible juste comme ils s'arrêtaient face à de hautes portes moulurées.   
Arthur Weasley frappa discrètement tout en imposant le respect à ses ouailles par un signe de tête sans équivoque.  
Le panneau s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent.

« Asseyez-vous ! » intima sévèrement le Premier Ministre dressé derrière un immense bureau débordant de parchemins.  
Cette mise en demeure impressionna les jeunes gens qui se casèrent illico dans de confortables fauteuils molletonnés. Arthur, lui, salua brièvement, et les abandonna en tête-à-tête.  
« Alors, Mr Potter, êtes-vous fier de vous ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais honte ! Si vous nous disiez…  
- Silence ! Vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez, jeune homme. »  
Face à cet accueil glacial, l'humeur joyeuse qui habitait Harry disparut d'un coup. Sur le point de répliquer, il se relevait déjà à demi quand Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne.  
« Votre amie semble plus sensée que vous, Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, ici. Vous nous posez, en fait, un énorme problème dont nous nous passerions volontiers. Cela a dû beaucoup vous amuser de nous expédier quatre dangereux Mangemorts au beau milieu du hall de réception.  
- L'idée était de moi, j'ai expliqué que…  
- Oui, Miss Granger ; nous avons reçu votre hibou. Néanmoins, par cette exhibition de vos talents, vous nous avez causé plus d'ennuis que de satisfactions. »  
Harry, qui cogitait furieusement, entrevit enfin ce qui gênait le Premier Ministre. Il s'autorisa un sourire sarcastique :  
« Voir deux jeunes sorciers accomplir plus de besogne qu'une bande d'Aurors patentés, n'a pas dû vous plaire ! Votre image de marque en a-t-elle souffert ? Nous sommes… désolés.  
- NE DITES PAS CE QUE VOUS NE RESSENTEZ PAS, MR POTTER ! rugit Scrimgeour en tapant du poing sur la table de travail. La politique n'est pas un jeu ! Mes opposants ont profité de ce coup d'éclat pour me discréditer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ; nous sommes en guerre ; dois-je vous le rappeler ?  
- CERTES PAS ! hurla Harry que Hermione avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir assis. Et si c'est juste pour entendre ça que vous nous avez fait venir, nous partons !  
- Restez où vous êtes ! Il est hors de question que vous quittiez ces locaux pour à nouveau vous égailler dans la nature. Nous préférons, de beaucoup, vous savoir, ici, en sécurité, jusqu'à votre transfert à Poudlard.  
- Vous allez nous retenir près d'une semaine, mais…  
- Non, jeune fille ! Si vous n'aviez pas, sciemment, détourné des hiboux de leur mission, vous le sauriez : la date de la rentrée a été exceptionnellement avancée. Des indicateurs nous ont révélé la possibilité d'une attaque de l'Express ; chose que nous ne saurions tolérer. Tous les étudiants susceptibles de reprendre les cours ont été prévenus. Les fournitures scolaires ont été acheminées directement sur place.  
- C'est pour quand , demanda Harry comme assommé par cette déclaration.  
- Le train part demain. Vous ne le prendrez toutefois pas. »   
L'ébahissement de ses hôtes provoqua un bref sourire de Scrimgeour.  
« Vous n'avez pas encore votre permis de transplanage, n'est-ce pas, Potter. Aussi, veuillez vous rendre au niveau six ; votre instructeur vous y attend. Dès votre attestation en poche, vous suivrez les indications qu'il vous délèguera. »  
Harry et Hermione, comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée, se levèrent, saluèrent d'un signe de tête et gagnèrent la sortie.  
« Merci, s'obligea à dire la jeune fille en refermant la porte. »

Puisqu'il était impossible de discuter dans ce couloir, ni devant l'ascenseur où d'autres sorciers stationnaient, Harry et Hermione durent attendre de se trouver au 6ème étage qui régulait les transports magiques avant d'échanger quelques commentaires.   
« Ça rime à quoi, toutes ces mesures ? s'énerva Harry. J'avoue être heureux de passer ce permis plus tôt que prévu, mais…  
- Ils tenteraient une action contre le train ? Tu te rends compte. Si elle avait lieu, ce serait une catastrophe ; l'école ne s'en relèverait pas. »  
Ils n'eurent guère plus de temps pour s'interroger que déjà ils arrivaient au centre d'essai de transplanage. Une seconde plus tard, ils se tenaient devant Wilkie Tycross, le professeur auquel ils avaient eu affaire antérieurement dans l'année.  
Toujours l'air aussi fragile, ce petit sorcier farfouillait dans des documents, relevant à peine la tête vers les arrivants :  
« Ah, oui, Potter ! Voyons… Vous vous souvenez des trois D, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Destination, Détermination et Décision.  
- Parfait ! Voilà votre attestation. »  
Incrédule, le garçon réceptionna le document :  
« Euh… C'est tout ?  
- J'ai autre chose à faire, voyez-vous ! Allez, ouste !  
- Ne deviez vous pas nous dire… ajouter quelque chose… »  
Tycross tiqua sous la remarque de Hermione, il se massa le front semblant assez perdu, puis ses traits s'éclairèrent. Il fouilla sa paperasse, en ressortit deux enveloppes qu'il tendit à Harry, lui désignant la porte d'un coup de menton volontaire.

Dans le couloir, Harry et Hermione regardèrent les enveloppes que le garçon tournait et retournait dans ses doigts.  
« Ce ne sont pas des beuglantes, c'est déjà ça !  
- Celle-la est pour moi, donne ! »  
Deux déchirures succédèrent, chacun se plongea dans la lecture.  
Le visage de Hermione rayonna bientôt de joie.  
« C'est magnifique, Harry ! Je suis nommée préfète-en-chef ; et toi ? »   
Harry, ahuri, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du papier qu'il fourra dans les mains de son amie.  
« Je ne peux pas accepter ça ; ils sont fous ! »  
Lisant rapidement, Hermione resta bouche bée avant d'exploser :  
« C'est formidable, Harry ! Félicitation ! »  
Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, elle lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant fougueusement sur les joues. C'est à ce moment qu'une porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à une grosse corbeille bourrée à ras bord de documents. Elle lévitait sous la direction de la baguette d'un jeune homme roux qui apparut juste derrière elle.  
VLAM ! La manne et son contenu churent par terre, faisant sursauter Harry et Hermione. Tournant vivement la tête vers la source de ce bruit incongru, le couple ébahi réalisa avec effroi la position délicate dans laquelle il se tenait. Hermione se décramponna de Harry en agitant les mains devant elle.  
« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que…  
- C'est ça ! ricana méchamment Ron Weasley. Vous me prenez pour Trelawney ? Dites toute de suite que j'ai des visions !  
- Je félicitais Harry ! Figure-toi qu'il…  
- On félicite TOUJOURS Harry Potter, l'Élu, le survivant ! Un gamin tellement noble ! En a-t-il accomplies, des œuvres ! On oublie un peu trop souvent que, sans nous, il ne serait probablement plus là, à parader au nez des autres. »   
Harry éprouvait d'énormes difficultés à garder son calme sous les affronts expédiés avec autant de cynisme par celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Au nom de cette amitié, il résista à la furieuse envie de répliquer vertement. Cependant, cette apparente passivité, loin d'apaiser le rouquin, l'excita davantage. Une volée de jurons, passant de la bouse de dragon à d'autres termes proscrits par les bonnes mœurs, vola dans les airs. Ron hurlait tellement que des têtes curieuses, ou choquées, se montrèrent aux portes, contemplant, incrédules, ce déluge d'obscénités.  
Un sorcier voûté et chenu tenta de s'interposer :  
« Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les duels, il vous faut… »  
Le malheureux vieillard se demande probablement encore aujourd'hui comment il s'est retrouvé subitement la tête en bas, comme suspendu par un pied. Cette réaction stupéfia l'assistance qui hésita dans la riposte. Pourtant, quand Ron brandit sa baguette sur Harry en criant :  
« Endolor… »   
Ils furent six à lui sauter dessus en même temps, le bloquant complètement. Le grand jeune homme se débattit tel un possédé du démon. Il fallut recourir au Stupefix avant, d'enfin, en venir à bout.  
Désolés, Harry et Hermione assistèrent à l'évacuation du corps inanimé de Ron.  
« Que… Que va-t-on lui faire, Harry ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne cherchait pas à cacher ses larmes.  
- C'est… C'est très grave, cette fois. Je ne sais pas comment Arthur pourra lui éviter… »   
Incapable de prononcer le nom de la prison maudite, Harry Potter baissa la tête, anéanti.

6


	7. La dernière rentrée à Poudlard

_Salut à tous !!!!! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée, même si je n'ai pas de vrai excuses. Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Je vous rappelle que cette fic est de tati 11 qui l'a déjà terminée et qui est en train d'écrire le tome 8 !!!! Ciao !!!!_

**Chapitre 7 : La dernière rentrée à Poudlard**

Il était près de minuit aux abords des rails de la gare de Pré-au-lard.  
Tout était silencieux, seuls quelques hululements animaient l'air calme de cette nuit sans lune. Pourtant, soudainement, un double craquement sonore troubla la sérénité des lieux désertés ; deux silhouettes revêtues de cape se matérialisèrent. Hésitantes, ces formes oscillèrent avant d'amorcer quelques pas vers la sortie.  
« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! clama une voix sévère derrière eux. »  
Les deux individus se figèrent, baguettes brandies. Trois êtres encapuchonnés convergeaient à leur rencontre.  
« Hé ! Nous sommes du même camp ! rit une voix que Harry identifia aussitôt.  
- Remus ! s'étrangla-t-il éperdu de joie. Cela fait si longtemps sans nouvelles. »  
Deux ombres s'étreignirent chaleureusement. Laquelle était la plus émue ? Difficile à définir tant l'intensité des retrouvailles vibrait entre elles. Embrassades et congratulations s'échangèrent, puis le plus grand rompit l'union :   
« Ce n'est pas raisonnable de s'attarder ici ! Nous formons - Tonks, Dawlish et moi – votre escorte personnelle. »   
Après de nouvelles accolades et poignées de main, le petit groupe se mit en route.  
Harry avait déjà effectué ce trajet, l'an dernier. Ce souvenir n'avait rien de joyeux ; il était même plutôt… honteux. Lui, Harry Potter, s'être fait rosser par cet infâme Drago Malefoy ! Sans la judicieuse intervention de Tonks, jamais on ne l'aurait découvert ni soigné à temps. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi on leur avait intimé de transplaner à cet endroit assez éloigné du château. Il imagina que seul, un petit nombre de couloirs aériens, permettait ce mode de transport à proximité du collège si bien protégé par toutes sortes de maléfices anti-intrusions.  
Enfin, il les vit, ces magnifiques tourelles élancées pointées fièrement vers la voûte étoilée. Néanmoins, si le cœur de Harry bondit d'allégresse, cette sensation réconfortante ne dura guère. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Plus il s'approchait, plus le jeune homme s'angoissait.  
Les lumières ! Il n'en brillait aucune aux multiples fenêtres de l'antique bâtiment. À chaque rentrée scolaire, il avait connu un Poudlard illuminé mieux qu'un sapin de Noël. Cette fois…  
Le parcours s'étant déroulé silencieusement, Harry n'y tint plus :  
« Pourquoi tout est-il éteint ? murmura-t-il à Lupin qui marchait à sa hauteur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'agit d'une mesure… d'économies. Le Ministère prétend que la majorité des fonds doit servir la guerre. Demain soir, c'est la rentrée officielle ; tout sera comme… avant. »  
À demi rassuré Harry, perdu dans le chaos de ses pensées, poursuivit le chemin.  
Les cinq sorciers arrivèrent devant les grilles monumentales flanquées de piliers ornés d'un sanglier ailé. Personne ne dit mot ; ils attendirent.   
Bientôt, une grosse lanterne se balança dans leur direction. Un nouvel élancement douloureux contracta la poitrine du garçon ; suivit aussitôt une puissante bouffée de haine ainsi qu'à chaque évocation de Rogue, son ennemi de toujours. La raison reprit le dessus car il était absolument impossible que ce soit ce cruel individu qui s'avançât vers eux. Effectivement, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour réaliser que ce serait Hagrid leur futur guide nocturne.  
« Je suis là ! lança le géant d'une voix essoufflée. Un peu de patience, je dois trouver cette maudite clef ; elle a le chic pour disparaître quand on a besoin d'elle, cette froussarde. »  
Que l'on parle d'un objet comme d'un animal vivant ne surprit pas Harry. Il avait déjà tellement vu de bizarreries depuis son entrée dans le monde magique ! Il s'amusa des efforts exercés par Hagrid qui, dans la lueur du luminaire déposé par terre, s'agitait, se secouait en se palpant divers endroits du corps.  
Tonks s'énerva légèrement :  
« Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?  
- Une seconde ! » répliqua le géant dans une grotesque contorsion.  
Les mains croisées par derrière, sous son manteau en poils de taupe, Hagrid grimaça, puis il les ramena devant lui avec un cri de victoire :  
« Je te tiens, petite entêtée ! »  
Attentif, Harry observa les manœuvres de son ami. Il semblait éprouver des difficultés à maintenir droite, dans ses larges pattes gantées de cuir, une grosse clef dorée qui se tortillait en tout sens. Fermement, il la poussa dans la lourde serrure du cadenas. Un couinement de protestation de la clef plus tard, le déclic se produisit ; la chaîne se libéra. Hagrid ouvrit grand le portail derrière lequel s'engouffrèrent rapidement les cinq visiteurs.

Après que Hagrid eût refermé les grilles, tous se dirigèrent vers les épaisses portes de chêne qui ne résistèrent pas à la poussée du géant. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard où perçait un trouble identique. Cet immense hall désert, silencieux et obscur, en aurait impressionné plus d'un ! Même lors de leurs balades clandestines sous la cape d'invisibilité, jamais cet endroit ne leur avait paru aussi… sinistre.  
« Venez par là, indiqua le géant en agitant sa lanterne. La directrice aimerait partager une collation en nos compagnies. »  
Laissant la grande salle sur sa droite, le groupe gagna l'escalier de marbres sur lequel leurs pas résonnèrent curieusement dans la quiétude des lieux. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir du 1er étage qu'ils suivirent jusqu'au fond où se situait habituellement le bureau de Mrs McGonagall quand elle était professeur de métamorphose. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à leur approche ; la nouvelle directrice, très droite dans une douillette robe de chambre à carreaux écossais, les accueillit :  
« Bonsoir Remus, ma chère Tonks et vous aussi Dawlish. Merci de vous être dérangés pour réceptionner ces jeunes gens. Avez-vous fait un bon voyage, Mr Potter ainsi que vous, Miss Granger ? Nous nous excusons de la manière un peu cavalière avec laquelle nous vous avons imposé ce déplacement… impromptu. »   
Harry et Hermione approuvèrent silencieusement en obéissant au geste de leur hôtesse qui les invita à s'asseoir.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut installé autour de la table de travail, débarrassée de tout document, Mrs McGonagall proposa thé et sandwiches à la cantonade ravie de cet encas inopiné. Elle contempla ce petit monde en train de se restaurer puis son regard perçant s'attarda sur Harry.  
« J'ai une communication particulière à vous faire, jeunes gens. »  
Intrigués, Harry et Hermione avalèrent leur bouchée pour boire les paroles débitées.  
« Elle concerne le plus jeune fils Weasley. Ronald était votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis persuadée que son sort ne vous est pas indifférent. »   
Redoutant le pire, Hermione, les yeux agrandis d'angoisse se mordit la lèvre tandis que Harry se crispait sur son siège, la respiration suspendue.  
« Mr Weasley a commis une faute d'une gravité extrême. Son inconduite inqualifiable va le contraindre à rater le premier trimestre de l'année scolaire.  
- Ça y est, songea Harry, attristé. Ils l'ont envoyé à… »  
Mais la tension retomba brusquement avec l'apparition d'un bref sourire sur les lèvres minces de la directrice.  
« Dès qu'il sortira de… Ste Mangouste, après la Noël, il nous rejoindra. »   
Hermione hésita entre les pleurs et le rire :  
« À Ste Mangouste ? Ils ne l'ont envoyé qu'à Ste Mangouste ? Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Évidemment, que j'en suis sûre, se raidit Mrs McGonagall. Je ne me permettrais pas de plaisanter avec un tel sujet. Ronald a été examiné par les Psycomages qui l'ont jugé victime d'une crise de folie passagère, probablement due à un excès de… Vous vous doutez de quoi il s'agit, naturellement. »  
Là, Harry et Hermione auraient souhaité être recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité pour masquer les rougeurs profuses qui colorèrent instantanément leurs joues. Ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête, tentant d'échapper au regard pesant de l'assemblée.  
« Ce n'est pas tout ça ! poursuivit Mrs McGonagall. Il se fait tard ;  
une longue journée nous attend avant l'arrivée de l'Express. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher ; vos affaires sont arrivées fin d'après-midi. Ah oui, Potter, je dois également vous remettre ceci. »  
Le garçon empocha machinalement une petite boîte très légère emballée de papier brun.  
Puisque l'invitation à partir ne s'adressait qu'à eux, Harry et Hermione saluèrent les adultes, et s'éclipsèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de la porte de la directrice, les jeunes gens éclatèrent de joie. Harry rit aux éclats, et Hermione dansa sur place :  
« C'est merveilleux : il échappe à Azkaban ! J'ai eu si peur !  
- Moi aussi, je l'avoue. »  
Bavardant sans souci de déranger le sommeil des personnages dont les grands tableaux décoraient les murs, ils montèrent une seconde volée de marches. Là, au deuxième étage, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
« Viens, Harry ; il est tard, et…  
- Il faut que j'y aille ! » cria le garçon en s'élançant dans le couloir.  
Il courut à en perdre haleine. Bientôt, il atteignit son but : une gargouille.  
Haletant, il se concentra du mieux possible :  
« Euh… Nid de cafards ! Sorbet citron ! Fizwizbiz ! »  
Désespérément, il énuméra tous les mots de passe de son répertoire, mais la statue refusa de pivoter. Sur ces entrefaites, Hermione arriva derrière lui. L'abattement de son ami la navra :  
« Tu ne sauras pas t'y rendre sans la formulation adéquate. C'est le bureau de Mrs McGonagall, maintenant ; plus celui du professeur Dumbledore, hélas. »  
Contrit, le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Hermione le prit gentiment par le coude, et le guida vers l'escalier qu'ils gravirent en silence.

Au septième étage, ils longèrent le corridor jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse dame qui, éternellement vêtue d'une robe de soie rose, ronflait légèrement.  
« Zut ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe. Mrs McGonagall a omis de…  
- Vous débarquez d'où? s'informa le personnage en soulevant une paupière alourdie de sommeil.  
- Euh… Nous venons d'arriver, et personne ne nous a dit… »  
À leur grand effarement, la grosse dame éclata de rire :  
« Bien sûr que l'on ne vous a rien dit. Vous êtes préfète en chef, non ? Alors, c'est à vous de choisir ! »  
La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
« Allez ! la secoua Harry. Invente-le !  
- Je… je…  
- Ce n'est pas très original, railla le portrait hilare. Enfin, si c'est votre dernier…  
- Attendez ! Le mot de passe sera… Ron Weasley.  
- Comme vous voulez. »  
Le tableau pivota pour libérer l'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
« Incendio ! » dit immédiatement la jeune fille pour raviver l'imposante cheminée.  
La pièce, suffisamment vaste pour une septantaine de personnes, s'éclaira avec l'embrasement des bûches.  
« Eh bien voilà ! soupira Hermione, amère. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre nos dortoirs. »  
Harry fixa la cheminée puis sa compagne.  
« Ça ne me dit rien du tout de grimper là-haut, dans cette pièce déserte et froide.  
- Moi non plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de… rester seule. »  
Le garçon sourit largement ; il désigna le grand divan qu'ensemble ils rapprochèrent du foyer rougeoyant dans le même entrain joyeux.

Un coq chanta. Harry Potter battit des paupières et s'attendrit en contemplant la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras. Elle gigota un peu, cherchant manifestement une position plus confortable sur le divan où ils étaient allongés.  
« C'est vraiment l'heure ? murmura-t-elle d'une vois pâteuse.  
- Oui, Miss Granger ! Dépêchons-nous. La directrice voudra certainement nous voir avant peu. »  
Hermione s'étira mieux que Pattenrond lové sur sa hanche.  
« J'ai merveilleusement dormi, Harry. Merci de m'avoir… servi d'oreiller. »  
Les jeunes gens se redressèrent en bâillant ; chacun gagna sa salle de bains respective.  
Ils se retrouvèrent 45 minutes plus tard, dans la grande salle.   
Ils n'étaient que deux à occuper la longue table de leur maison. Cette atmosphère inaccoutumée les mettait mal à l'aise. En tout cas, les elfes de maison avaient redoublé de soins vis-à-vis des seuls élèves à gâter ; un festin de confitures, brioches, cakes, et autres mets, débordait entre les jeunes gens assis face à face.  
« Ce soir, il régnera une autre ambiance ! assura Hermione en se servant copieusement de céréales.   
- Je le souhaite, soupira Harry qui tartina de marmelade d'orange ses croissants dorés. Je me demande où est passée notre escorte. Ils ont dormi au château, tu crois ?  
- Probablement ! La présence de Dalwish nous a empêché de parler de l'Ordre du Phenix ; c'est dommage. »  
Se régalant, ils eurent bientôt la surprise de voir voleter vers eux un petit avion en papier, similaire à ceux du ministère. Sans équivoque, il était adressé à la jeune fille auprès de laquelle il se posa en douceur. Le dépliant, Hermione entama sa lecture, puis sourit :  
« Mrs McGonagall me convoque dans son bureau. Elle me déconseille d'essayer ce mode de communication réservé, exclusivement, aux professeurs ! »  
Harry lui rendit son sourire, par dessus son bol de café.  
« Que vas-tu faire pendant que je serai là-haut ?  
- J'escomptais aller aux cuisines. Dobby m'expliquera peut-être comment il a su pour les Mangemorts.  
- Profites-en pour tenter de persuader les elfes que…  
- Hermione ! Tu n'as pas encore renoncé à la S.A.L.E ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris l'inutilité de tes efforts : les elfes aiment servir. Dobby est… une exception. »

Alors que Hermione remontait au premier étage, Harry emprunta l'escalier descendant aux cuisines. Du bout de l'index, il chatouilla la poire du tableau représentant une énorme coupe de fruits. Quand elle éclata de rire, une poignée de porte apparut ; il l'abaissa.  
Pour de l'animation, il en régnait, ici ! Partout des êtres aux grandes oreilles couraient dans cette pièce gigantesque qui, sauf les fourneaux et casseroles de cuivre, ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec la salle située juste au-dessus.  
Une petite elfe vêtue d'un bout de torchon s'avança vers le jeune homme, se courbant devant lui jusqu'à ce que son long nez touchât le sol immaculé.  
« Vous désirez, maître ?  
- Euh… Dobby est-il là ? »  
La créature redressa la nuque pour dévisager le visiteur.   
« Vous devez être Harry Potter ! Le Monsieur Potter dont Dobby parlait tout le temps ? »  
Harry acquiesça lentement, s'étonnant de l'attitude légèrement nerveuse de l'elfe.  
« C'est que… Dobby n'est plus ici depuis… un bon moment.  
- On ne l'a pas renvoyé, j'espère ?  
- Non, non ! Dobby était très bien avec nous, il travaillait convenablement, mais… quand Winky… Vous savez, une elfe libérée, comme lui…  
- Je sais ! Quoi, Winky, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Elle était très malheureuse. Elle ne s'est jamais habituée à sa nouvelle condition et… elle s'est laissé mourir de faim. »  
Cette nouvelle attrista Harry qui se demanda comment Hermione, elle, allait réagir en l'apprenant. Profondément tracassé, il refusa machinalement tout les aliments que la petite elfe lui présentait. Il amorçait doucement une marche arrière, quand une idée germa :  
« Kreattur ! cria-t-il fermement. »  
L'elfe, dont il avait hérité à la mort de Sirius Black, s'avança vers lui d'un pas traînant.  
« Vous désirez, Maître ? »  
Aussi laid et insolent qu'avant, Kreattur ne se prosterna pas devant Harry qui, indifférent à cette attitude insoumise, lui dicta ses ordres :  
« Retrace Dobby ! Je veux, j'exige, tout connaître de ses agissements. Tu n'as le droit de parler qu'à Dobby et à moi ; tu ne peux rien écrire non plus. Va ! »  
Sans un mot, l'elfe se volatilisa.

Livré à lui-même, Harry décida d'aller se promener hors du château. D'abord, il visita la grande volière où il caressa longuement sa chouette blanche.  
Il devinait qu'Hedwige s'ennuyait mais, à présent, la lâcher l'exposerait à trop de dangers. Il la consola par des friandises, puis changea d'orientation.  
Le grand lac s'irisait de reflets changeants sous les rayons du gai soleil qui l'accompagna dans sa balade. Là-bas, près de la rive, une dalle de marbre blanc l'attirait mieux qu'un aimant. S'y rendant sans hâte, Harry revécu une fois de plus toute l'horreur de cette nuit cruelle où son plus grand soutien lui avait été ôté. Arrivé à proximité, Harry ralentit l'allure, la gorge étonnamment nouée. Il aurait tant souhaité que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar ! Hélas, la pierre était là, symbole du tournant magistral de son existence. Aucune larme ne franchit ses paupières, le jeune homme raidi se surprit à sourire. Partout, autour de la tombe, s'étalaient les hommages des visiteurs. À croire que chaque être de la forêt interdite était venu déposer son obole : arc de Centaure, fil d'Acromantule, crin de Licorne, et tant de menus présents ! Le plus singulier était certainement cette paire de chaussettes grossièrement tricotées placée à l'abri des intempéries ; Harry estima qu'elles ne pouvaient provenir que de Hagrid. L'émotion, néanmoins, le submergea ; il préféra détourner ses pas.  
Son errance hasardeuse le ramena droit vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle était bien différente que celle dont il gardait le souvenir. Il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert lors de l'incendie provoqué par les Mangemorts en déroute.  
Maintenant, la maisonnette était toute pimpante, plus aucune trace de brûlure ne transparaissait ; une aile secondaire, de belle taille, avait même été ajoutée.  
D'un poing allègre, Harry frappa l'épaisse porte de bois. Des aboiements féroces répondirent en retour ce qui soulagea le jeune homme. Crockdur n'avait donc pas gardé de séquelles de ses mésaventures. Peu après, Hagrid se présentait sur le seuil :  
« Oh, c'est toi ! Entre donc, je me préparais un thé. Tu en veux ? »  
Harry resta un instant interdit face au géant. Hier soir, il n'avait rien remarqué mais là, dans la clarté du jour…   
Mal à l'aise, il passa devant Hagrid, puis tenta de dissimuler son trouble par une inspection des lieux. Il y contempla l'énorme lit habituel avec le même couvre-lit en patchwork : le mobilier n'avait guère varié ; au plafond pendaient toujours jambons et oiseaux morts. L'unique différence résidait dans une seconde porte monumentale, très intrigante.  
« Vous… Vous êtes bien installé, à présent. Une seconde pièce, je vois ?  
- Euh… Oui ! C'est plus pratique… pour... Enfin, tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas… le laisser dans la forêt.  
- Graup est… ici ? sursauta Harry, lorgnant le panneau avec inquiétude.  
- Pour l'instant, il se promène. Il ne rentre que pour dormir. Il s'est bien adapté, je t'assure. »  
Se rappelant l'attitude raisonnable du demi-frère du géant lors des funérailles de Dumbledore, Harry accepta ces dires sans trop de réticences.   
Il s'assit sur l'un des vastes sièges et observa du coin de l'œil les allées et venues de Hagrid qui s'affairait autour du fourneau.  
« Et ce bibelot de chez Malefoy ? Vous en avez fait quoi ?  
- Rien ! Rien du tout, avoua le jeune homme. Mais… allez-vous bien, Hagrid ? Je vous trouve…   
- Fatigué ? Je le suis, j'ai eu pas mal de travail pour établir mes cours de façon à satisfaire le ministère. »  
Harry jugea la réplique trop rapide pour être entièrement sincère. Il avait toujours connu Hagrid vif et alerte, même après avoir reçu des coups à terrasser un dragon de la part de Graup. Ici… Le géant avait les traits tirés, de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux sombres, sa peau semblait grisâtre… Qu'est-ce qu'il couvait ? En plus, il était maladroit ; il venait de renverser de l'eau bouillante à côté de la théière. Heureusement, ses gants le protégeaient des brûlures.  
Le breuvage chaud le réconfortant, Harry prit plaisir à bavarder avec le demi-géant. Malheureusement, l'évocation inévitable de leur cher disparu déclencha des sanglots désespérés que Harry n'arriva pas à contenir. Hagrid paraissait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait déjà inondé le quart de la pièce quand, enfin, il sortit son grand mouchoir à pois qu'il emplit à grand renfort de bruits de trompette.  
« Une si belle âme… personne ne l'égalera… si bon… »   
Harry dût encore subir près d'une heure de discours sur les merveilleuses qualités du noble Albus Dumbledore avant de pouvoir se dérober dignement.  
La matinée était bien avancée maintenant. Harry ressentit un léger gargouillis stomacal, lui prouvant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Revenant sur ses pas, il entrevit les serres d'où il perçut des éclats de voix inhabituels. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussant dans cette direction, il tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, le professeur de botanique et l'infirmière discutaient ferme, là-dedans.   
« J'en ai absolument besoin ! criait Mrs Pomfresh.  
- L'Ellébore ne pousse pas sur un coup de baguette ; quant au suc de filet du diable, il sera bientôt prêt.  
- C'est terriblement urgent ! Faites au plus vite. »  
Harry s'éloigna, les idées à l'envers, tentant de se rappeler les vertus associées à ces plantes.  
Alors qu'il abordait l'allée menant au château, il vit Hermione accourir à sa rencontre.  
« Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ? »  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils rejoignirent l'antique monument sans cesser d'échanger des confidences. Harry lui narra ses dernières découvertes, et ce qu'il redoutait se produisit lorsqu'il parla du décès de Winky : Hermione fondit en larmes. D'abord Hagrid, maintenant Hermione, le garçon se demanda qui serait la 3ème personne à pleurer devant lui, aujourd'hui. Par bonheur, la vue de la table bien garnie remonta le moral de la jeune fille qui attaqua gaillardement les nombreux plats exposés à leur féroce appétit.  
« Que te voulait la directrice ?  
- Petite réunion concernant mes nouvelles attributions. »   
Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement. Plus de trois heures d'entretien pour une simple mise au point ? Par expérience, il savait que si Hermione avait décidé de se taire, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.  
Ils savouraient une succession de desserts plus délicieux les uns que les autres quand Harry, les yeux rêveusement levés sur le plafond reflétant un ciel sans nuages, toussa copieusement.  
« Tu t'étrangles ? Attends, je peux… »  
Les gestes de dénégations eurent raison du sort que la jeune fille allait appliquer. Elle se pencha anxieusement vers son ami :  
« Toi, tu as pensé à quelque chose ! Dis-moi, vite ! »   
Harry s'épongea fébrilement les yeux en ôtant ses lunettes. Il les chaussa et fixa sa compagne.  
« J'ai eu une idée… dingue ! Quelle heure est-il ? »   
Surprise, Hermione consulta rapidement sa montre :  
« Tout juste midi, pourquoi ?  
- Le Poudlard Express part toujours à onze heures, non ? Il est donc en route…  
- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'as-tu en tête ? »  
En guise de réponse, Harry lui signifia que le déjeuner était terminé, qu'ils devaient se hâter. Il enjamba le banc de bois, et se rua vers la sortie, suivi de près par une Hermione affolée. Elle le bombarda de questions tout au long de leur course dans les étages. Harry restait sourd à ces demandes répétitives, fonçant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient pour atteindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après avoir fait pivoter la grosse dame assez choquée de tant de précipitation, Harry fonça vers son dortoir.  
« Prends ton balai ! cria-t-il avant de disparaître dans le second escalier. »   
Nouvelle cavalcade descendante. Fort heureusement, les volées de marches ne changèrent pas de direction, ce qui aurait contrarié leur parcours. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue du 2ème étage. Elle représentait une horrible sorcière bossue et borgne.  
« Tu… Tu veux sortir ? haleta Hermione en nage. »  
Harry se contenta de glisser derrière la statue dont il tapota la protubérance dorsale en prononçant la formule habituelle :  
« Dissendium »  
Aussitôt, la bosse pivota sur le côté, libérant un passage secret. Sans attendre, le garçon s'y faufila. Hermione, contrariée, tapa un pied rageur avant de suivre son ami.  
Après un léger toboggan, ce fut la traversée du sombre boyau qui débouchait dans la cave de Honydukes, le célèbre magasin de bonbon de Pré-au-lard. Harry déploya sur eux sa merveilleuse cape tissée de poils de Demiguise qui les dissimula instantanément à la vue de quiconque se trouvant dans les parages. Ils n'éprouvèrent aucune difficulté à traverser la boutique fermée à cette heure de repas, et la serrure ne résista pas à l'Alohomora de Harry.   
Ils s'éloignèrent des habitations pour gagner un chemin de terre perdu dans la campagne environnante.  
« Me diras-tu enfin ce qui se passe, Harry ? Si tu ne t'expliques pas, je rentre ! N'oublie pas que je suis préfète en chef et, qu'à ce titre, j'ai pour devoir de…  
- La rentrée officielle est seulement pour bientôt, du moins…si elle a lieu ! Tu te souviens de ce que Scrimgeour nous a dit dans son bureau ?  
- Qu'il avançait la rentrée par mesure de sécurité, et que…  
- Imagine qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs espions au ministère. Je suis persuadé qu'il en traîne encore. Et, ce transplanage imprévu ? S'ils nous croient dans le train, rien ne les empêche de l'attaquer. Le ministre pense déjouer leur plan ; moi, j'ai des doutes. »  
Hermione battit des cils, triant les éléments livrés par son ami. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, étouffant un « ho » de stupeur avant d'approuver gravement :  
« Cela se pourrait ! Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir…  
- Pour nous faire traiter d'illuminés s'il ne se passe rien ? Alors, tu viens ou non ?  
- Comme si j'avais le choix ! dit la jeune fille maussade, en enfourchant son balai. »


	8. L'attaque du Poudlard Express

_Hello every body!!!!! Voilà la suite comme promis (j'ai enfin repris le rythme !!!) . Cette fic est de tati 11 qui, je le rappel, est entrain d'écrire le tome 8 !!! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 8 : L'attaque du Poudlard Express**

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Existait-il plus magnifique sensation ?  
S'il n'y avait eu l'angoisse d'une imminente catastrophe, Harry Potter aurait goûté cet instant magique entre tous. Il devait malheureusement se hâter. L'Eclair de Feu avalait la distance à une vitesse phénoménale, mais la pauvre Hermione suivait péniblement malgré son récent Nimbus 2001, ce qui obligeait le garçon à ronger son frein.  
Partis de Pré-au-lard, ils avaient remonté les rails sur lesquels devait, en ce moment, rouler le Poudlard Express.  
Selon ses estimations personnelles, Harry calcula que la rencontre se produirait dans l'heure suivante. Quel dommage de traîner Hermione derrière lui ! Seul, il aurait peut-être déjà établi le contact.

Dans le train tracté par une grosse locomotive rouge à vapeur, une étrange ambiance régnait. Le chariot de friandises venait de passer… dans l'indifférence quasi totale. Nombre de compartiments étaient vides d'occupants. L'un d'eux, pourtant, regroupait plusieurs têtes connues. Luna Lovegood dévorait des yeux le dernier exemplaire du « Chicaneur » édité par son père, tandis que Neville Londubat tentait de dérider Ginny Weasley qui, morose, regardait le paysage.  
« C'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas là ! La rumeur affirmait que Harry reprenait les cours.  
- Son altesse Potter aura sans doute eu mieux à faire, répliqua la rousse jeune fille le front appuyé contre la vitre.  
- J'ai entendu parler d'une altercation au ministère ! s'infiltra Luna sans lever la tête. Et Ron, il va bien ?  
- Comme si tu ignorais qu'il est à Ste Mangouste ! Je suis passée le voir avec mes parents, juste avant de prendre le train : on dirait un inferius.  
- À ce point là ? s'exclama Neville qui en oublia de refermer la bouche.  
- Ils lui font avaler des mixtures infâmes, et le soumettent à l'Electrum, toutes les quatre heures. »  
Une telle description des maux infligés à Ron Weasley tira Luna de sa lecture :  
« Les Psycomages sont parfois terribles. Après le décès de ma mère, j'y ai eu droit. »  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ginny et de Neville de se tourner, ébahis, sur la bonde jeune fille déjà replongée dans ses feuillets.  
« Tu… Tu as été à Ste Mangouste ?  
- Ho, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ginny, j'en suis sortie sans dommages au cerveau.»  
Loin de la rassurer, cette remarque atterra davantage la sœur de Ron qui retomba dans sa contemplation extérieure. Était-ce ce passage à Ste Mangouste qui rendait Luna si… loufoque ?  
Le décor défilait à vive allure sous ses yeux indifférents. Les champs, les arbres, les prairies, tout se fondait dans un brouillard impalpable d'images confuses, puis quelque chose d'insolite retint l'attention de la jeune fille. Intriguée, elle se décolla du carreau fixant intensément un coin du ciel.   
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-elle alarmée.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Neville se rapprochant d'elle. »  
Ginny pointa vivement l'index :  
« Là-bas ! C'est quoi d'après vous ? »  
Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent dans la direction indiquée. Au loin, une sorte de nuage de couleur sombre paraissait grandir de seconde en seconde, dans un large mouvement tournant.  
« Une… Une tornade ? bredouilla Neville en battant des paupières.  
- Si ça c'est une tornade, je veux bien être noyée dans de la bouse de dragon.  
- Luna, ne plaisante pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça vient droit sur nous. Il faudrait peut-être… prévenir quelqu'un ? Se mettre à l'abri ? »   
La tension de Ginny se transmit aux autres qui approuvèrent aussitôt. Se ruant sur la porte, ils sortirent en courant dans le couloir désert qu'ils remontèrent jusqu'au compartiment du professeur Slughorn.  
Celui-ci, confortablement installé, à demi allongé sur la banquette, lisait le magazine « MagicStars » dans lequel tous les potins des célébrités du monde magique étaient relatés. Il plongeait sa patte grassouillette dans une boîte d'ananas confits quand un ouragan surgit sous la forme de trois jeunes gens paniqués.  
« Où vous croyez-vous ? les apostropha-t-il sans ménagement. Vous ne savez plus frapper aux portes ?  
- Excusez-nous, Mr Slughorn, dit Ginny très vite. Il y a… une urgence ! Vous êtes le seul professeur à bord, et…  
- Et quoi ? Mr Londubat a-t-il à nouveau égaré son crapaud ? On a chapardé les affaires de Miss Lovegood ?  
- Non, pas du tout ! Il y a… ça ! »  
Ginny tendit le bras en direction de la vitre derrière laquelle le nuage avait encore enflé. Slughorn tourna ses grosses moustaches de morse pour observer ce qui tourmentait les élèves, et en béat d'incrédulité :  
« Saperlipopette ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?  
- ça vient d'apparaître mais… »  
Tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant le phénomène déployé. À présent, sa proximité permettait de détailler…   
« Des… Des… détraqueurs ! Ils sont au moins…   
- Une… centaine, gémit Neville.  
- Que va-t-on faire ? s'enquit Luna dont les yeux globuleux s'exorbitaient étrangement.  
- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire ! » décréta Slughorn qui, dans une souplesse incompatible avec son excès de poids, se releva d'un bond pour se suspendre à une poignée rouge.  
Le Poudlard Express roulait à toute vapeur quand, brusquement, des gerbes d'étincelles éclatèrent dans le freinage en catastrophe qui l'arrêta juste au moment où les rails se volatilisaient devant lui.  
Quel chambard, à l'intérieur ! Des bagages churent, des cages s'ouvrirent libérant un flot de bestioles ravies de cette aubaine inattendue. Les passagers, eux, étaient loin d'être à la fête. Une cohue monstrueuse régna ; préfets et préfètes tentèrent de ramener un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos. Cris, hurlements, commandements fusaient à tout azimut. La voix puissante de Slughorn s'éleva :  
« Que personne ne descende ! Quelqu'un peut-il me prêter un hibou ? Un rapide, vite ! »  
On s'activa sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un majestueux grand-duc fut amené au professeur qui lui noua à la hâte un parchemin à la patte avant de remonter une vitre. L'oiseau, déployant ses ailes, prit son envol.  
Refermant, le professeur contempla les multiples visages anxieux qui l'entouraient.  
« Nous allons être attaqué. Pas de panique ! Je répète : PAS DE PANIQUE ! Il ne s'agit QUE de Détraqueurs. Si nous bouclons les issues, ils ne sauront rien nous faire.  
- Je… je crois qu'il y a… un os ! » bredouilla Neville en pointant un doigt tremblant vers le dehors.  
Tous, Slughorn en tête, se propulsèrent sur les carreaux. Non ! C'était démentiel. En plus de ce tourbillon de créatures maudites, le ciel se piquetait de balais montés par des êtres encagoulés et masqués.  
« Des Mangemorts ! » hurla une petite gamine terrorisée, sûrement de 1ère année, qu'un aîné bâillonna aussitôt.   
« Manquait plus que ça, marmonna Slughorn dans ses moustaches. On s'organise en attendant les secours. Le Poudlard Express n'est pas une boîte de conserve ! S'ils veulent entrer, ils auront du mal, croyez-moi. Alors… euh, les plus jeunes au milieu ; les plus âgés rassemblez-vous sur les flancs. Quels sont ceux de six et septième années ? »   
Avisant la petite vingtaine de mains levées, Slughorn sentit ses rares cheveux se dresser sur son crâne luisant de sueur.  
« Vu les conditions exceptionnelles, je vous autorise à utiliser tous, de dis bien tous, les sorts de défense ou d'attaque de votre répertoire, qu'ils soient officiels ou non. »  
Se serrant les coudes, baguettes brandies, le groupe se prépara à l'affrontement.

« Harry ! cria Hermione d'une petite voix à peine audible avec le sifflement du vent. Je vois la fumée du train ! »  
Le jeune homme obliqua à gauche puis à droite avant de stabiliser son vol. Oui ! Là, en contrebas, il y avait… Une horreur ! Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait entrevu pareille désastreuse situation.  
Une centaine de Détraqueurs cernait le train immobilisé, griffant de leurs longs ongles réfrigérants les fenêtres des compartiments accessibles ; les survolant, trente Mangemorts attentifs, tels des chats à l'affût d'une souris prise au piège.  
Hermione le rejoignant, Harry s'anima :   
« On ne peut pas les laisser entrer !  
- Nous ne sommes que deux, Harry. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont appelés des renforts.  
- GINNY EST LÀ-DEDANS ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais regarder ça sans rien faire ?  
- Attends, il faut… NOOOooonnn. »  
Les paroles de Hermione se perdirent dans l'atmosphère déchirée par l'Eclair de Feu fonçant sur sa cible.  
Un contre tous, qu'importe. Celle qu'il aimait était en danger, cela seul comptait. Perdre la vie dans ce combat lui était complètement égal ; la sauver était l'unique objectif.  
« Ginny, j'arrive ! songea-t-il éperdu d'angoisse. »  
Le cœur gonflé de détermination, l'image de son aimée habitant tout son être, Harry Potter fondit sur les Détraqueurs en lançant le plus puissant des sorts qu'il connut :  
« SPERO PARTONUM ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. »  
Un cerf argenté géant jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, se déployant en une immense onde de force qui dispersa la majorité des opposants fantômatiques. Une loutre irisée bondit rejoindre la lutte, semant la débandade dans les rangs des assaillants.

À l'intérieur du train, serrés les uns contre les autres, les élèves stupéfaits virent se décrisper les doigts décharnés qui givraient les carreaux. Le moral remonta. Pourtant, un des Mangemorts extérieurs pulvérisa une vitre, celle derrière laquelle se trouvait Neville. Aussitôt, cinq Détraqueurs s'infiltrèrent dans la brèche. Luna cria :  
« Spero Patronum ! »  
Un être bizarroïde, mi-chat mi-dragon, se matérialisa, repoussant l'infâme apparition.  
D'autres se faufilèrent, aussitôt éjectés par des Patronus surprenants. Une faune insolite jaillit dehors. Tigres ailés, singes aux oreilles de chauve-souris, rats énormes, serpents emplumés, tous entrèrent dans la chasse à l'ennemi.

Le visage rayonnant, Harry Potter observa la fuite des immondes Détraqueurs. Pourtant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit la réplique fulgurante des Mangemorts. La moitié s'aligna pour, d'un geste coordonné, pointer la locomotive qui se mit à léviter lentement hors de ses rails. Il devait agir, vite, avant que les wagons ne subissent le mouvement ascendant.  
Réfléchir à tout allure quand on vole à presque 200km/h est digne de l'exploit. Harry était trop déboussolé pour y parvenir ; il se laissa donc guider par son instinct. Exécutant un virage serré, il fila directement sur le groupe d'assaillants qui, surpris par cette intervention, changea de cible.  
Maintenant, c'était lui que l'on visait. Des boules de feu lui arrivèrent dessus dans un bel ensemble l'obligeant à décoller dans une chandelle magistrale. Il rétablit son assiette, jeta un œil en dessous, puis sourit : Hermione ne restait pas inactive. Où diable avait-elle appris ce sortilège inconnu ? Une gigantesque poêle à frire se matérialisa, cueillit les sphères incandescentes et les renvoya aux expéditeurs qui se dispersèrent, dans un beau désordre paniqué.  
Malheureusement, l'autre moitié des Mangemorts harcelait les wagons. Certainement qu'une magie particulière protégeait le métal car la plupart des sorts rebondissaient sur les tôles sans leur provoquer la moindre égratignure. Néanmoins, les coups de butoirs reçus par l'armature devaient hautement malmener les occupants dont les répliques s'en trouvaient amoindries. Tôt ou tard, les compartiments souffriraient.  
Harry, désespéré, vola en cercle un moment. Comment empêcher le désastre ? Après tout… C'était lui qu'ils voulaient, non ? Avec la distance, les ennemis n'avaient sans doute pas encore réalisé qui était le téméraire garçon qui s'interposait. Il était temps qu'ils le sachent.  
Résolu, il plongea dans un piqué hallucinant qui l'amena presque sous le nez des affreux masques. Jetant une rafale de sortilèges, il en désarma trois et en fit chuter cinq dans le même passage avant de remonter en flèche. Le stratagème porta ses fruits, la traque s'organisa derrière lui. Souplement, Harry zigzagua d'un côté à l'autre, louvoyant entre le tir soutenu de ses pisteurs.  
L'ennui des balais c'est qu'ils perdaient de l'ergonomie s'ils étaient équipés de rétroviseur. Démuni de cet accessoire, l'Eclair de Feu battait tous les records de vitesse mais rendait son propriétaire inapte à constater ce qui se passait en arrière. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Quand Harry jugea s'être suffisamment éloigné du train, il redressa le manche, vira et accomplit un looping vertigineux.  
Désorientés, les opposants ne réagirent qu'à retardement. Leur lièvre s'était volatilisé, où était-il passé ?  
Harry, jubilant, se positionna dans le dos de la meute désemparée qui venait encore de perdre de vue cette proie décidément trop véloce pour elle. Il pointa sa baguette, mobilisant son esprit afin d'infliger le plus de dégâts possibles dans ces rangs serrés. Brutalement, il se crut victime d'une hallucination :  
« Reviens ! » criait une voix issue de nulle part.  
Que… ? Quoi… ? Harry tourna la tête en tous sens, tentant d'identifier l'auteur de ce message impromptu. Mais, à part les Mangemorts devant lui, le ciel était vide de toute présence humaine.  
Virant sèchement, il n'en obéit pas moins, fonçant à nouveau vers la voie ferrée, la poitrine oppressée d'une angoisse affolante.  
Il ne savait au juste à quoi s'attendre. Le train avait-il sauté ? Les Détraqueurs étaient-ils revenus en force ? Déjà, il imaginait le pire, voyant des cadavres allongés partout. Déchirant une épaisse couche de nuage, il émergea en trombe. La surprise faillit le déséquilibrer de son balai. Pour une bagarre, c'en était une belle !  
Dirigée par Slughorn, la majorité des élèves âgés sortait du convoi, s'opposant farouchement aux Mangemorts qui les survolaient. Au milieu des combattants, il repéra une chevelure flamboyante ; son cœur bondit. Une vraie lionne, sa Ginny ! Elle venait d'expédier une nuée de chauves-souris à un ennemi dont le masque subissait de multiples morsures, l'aveuglant totalement.  
Des sorts de toutes couleurs fusaient dans les deux sens. Hermione avait atterri et se joignait à la lutte. Mais, comble du bonheur, Harry vit les rangs de la résistance s'accroître soudain avec l'apparition de dizaines de sorciers adultes. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour enfourcher leur balai et entrer dans la danse. Les Mangemorts tentèrent de s'opposer ; les jeunes au sol ne leur en laissèrent pas l'occasion. Neville et Luna, côte à côte, unirent les efforts dans un « impedimenta » bien coordonné, bloquant le Mangemort qui attaquait Dean Thomas. Harry ne rata pas ses « Expelliarmus » et les adversaires, coincés par trois fronts, refluèrent dans une splendide débandade ; ceux qui le pistaient ne demandèrent pas leur reste, se dispersant en un clin d'œil.  
Bientôt, des hourras et des vivats vibrèrent dans un ciel serein. Plus aucune menace ne souillant l'horizon, Harry Potter célébra la victoire à sa façon. La série d'acrobaties aériennes exécutée avec brio déclencha l'enthousiasme général… ou presque. Ginny, comme tous, suivit des yeux ce ballet virtuose. Elle haussa brusquement les épaules, et se détourna, maussade :  
« À croire que c'est encore lui qui a tout fait ! » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Neville, Luna et Hermione, surpris, la regardèrent s'éloigner tristement.

5


End file.
